The Inspection
by silver sniper of night
Summary: On what could possibly be one of the most important days of his career, Roy Mustang finds him self in an interesting position with his first lieutenant. royai
1. Chapter 1

**A/N this is my first ever fanfic, so id like to know what you think!!**

**the inspection**

A high pitched ringing shattered through the dense morning air of a small neat apartment off the outskirts of central. Its ears perking up at the disturbing noise, a small puppy wined pushing its nose deeper into its front paws, waiting patiently for its master to wake up and make the machine cease its offending noise. Minutes passed but the alarm continued. With a worried wimper, the animal stood from its basket and padded lightly across the kitchen and into the bedroom. Having learnt exceptionally early on that jumping onto the bed was strictly forbidden (and the action followed by a round of carefully aimed bullets) black hayate sat at the foot of the bed and raised his own voice in a howling duet with the alarm clock. The noise was unbearable. Groaning quietly to herself, first lieutenant Riza Hawkeye tiredly raised an arm from the tangled sheets and blankets before slamming it swiftly down on to the clock, letting her arm fall back down the side of the bed. As quickly as the noise had begun it ceased, and black hayate, having successfully aided his master in destroying the machine for another day padded back to his basket.

Meanwhile, the lieutenant was desperately trying to grasp enough energy to drag herself out of bed. During her exceptionally short amount of sleep her limbs seemed to have gained at least an extra five pound in weight each and her head was not only pounding but felt as if someone had stuffed it full of cotton wool. But she knew she had to get up. Slowly she lifted herself off the amazingly comfortable bed and willed the world to stop spinning. Clutching a hand to her head, she was surprised to feel a slight heat radiating off it.

"Maybe I should call in sick.." she mumbled to herself as she hauled herself into the bathroom. The sight that greeted her in the mirror almost caused her to pass out in shock. Her usually sharp hazel eyes were dull and had an unfocused look, which was not helped by the fact that her blonde hair was sticking up in every direction known to man. Her face was so pale it was almost translucent, apart from her cheeks which were shaded rose.

"I definitely need to call in sick" she stated turning around once more walking as far as her sofa, before she collapsed and dragged the phone into her lap. Picking up the receiver, she held it to her ear by the shoulder and started to dial the number for HQ. Three digits in she paused.

"Damit!" she slammed down the phone in annoyance "the inspection!" she groaned, letting the phone fall from her lap and placing her head into her hands. How could she have forgotten? Starting from today, the higher-ups were planning surprise inspections of all the units within central HQ. This explained her total lack of sleep, as all the colonel's paper work had to be handed in before 9AM this morning, yet he had waltzed off at 7:30 the previous evening claiming to have a "prior engagement" leaving the half finished stack of papers upon his desk to his remaining subordinates. All of them had stayed to help her, but after three hours of Fuery's continuous yawning and Havoc, Breda and Falman's continuous bets on who would finish their stack and when she could no longer take another second of their company. Unfortunately this lead to her not leaving the office until nearly half past one on the morning. Not only that, but just as she stepped out into the street the heavens had opened, leaving her to struggle into her apartment at an unholy hour of the morning completely drenched. She sighed to herself, picking herself up from the couch and dragged herself back into the bathroom. With the prospect of an inspection, there was no way in hell she could not turn up to the office. She shuddered to think of what would go on without her there to prevent it. The colonel did not need to add to certain General's dislike of him. If this inspection was anything other than perfect then it could ruin his chance of ever becoming furer. Then all that he had dreamed of and 

everything that he had worked for would have been for nothing. She would do everything in her power to make sure that never happened. Nothing and no one would stand in her way. Especially not a petty cold.

Across town, Colonel Roy Mustang yawned at his reflection in the mirror. On any other working day he would still have been in a blissfull slumber, ignorant to the bird calls of early dawn. In fact, he mused to himself, he could barely remember the last time he had woken up before 9AM, but today was different. Today he had to make an impression and he would be damned if he slipped up now, not when he had come this far. Besides, he was certain he had a stack of paper work that needed to be in this morning, and he would be damned if he let Hawkeye finish it off again for him. He sighed to himself, wondering for what seemed like the thousandth time what he had done to get himself such a loyal subordinate. Without her constant support he knew without a doubt that he wouldn't be in this position today. He owed it to her, almost more than anyone else to make sure that this inspection went smoothly. He straightened out his dress shirt and with one last smirk in the mirror he walked quickly towards the door, pulling on his military jacket as he went.

By the time Riza left her apartment it was approaching 8:30. She sighed to herself, willing her legs to move faster as she walked up the steps of the military HQ. She had tried her hardest to get ready as quick as possible, but that proved a lot more hassle than she had anticipated. While she knew exactly what she wanted to do, there seemed to be a ten second delay between her brain and her body. Coupled with the fact that she had fallen asleep again once she had left the shower, she was, possibly for the first time in her military career, the last person to arrive in her office. As soon as she pushed the door open all four officers eyes shot towards her, their eyes first displaying anxiety, then relief as they recognised her. Slowly she walked across the room and slid gratefully into the chair at her desk, letting out an almost inaudible sigh. For the second time that morning, the slipped her head into her hands. She was exhausted, her head was pounding and it was taking all of her will power not to curl up in a ball on the floor and sob. She could barely even remember the last time she had felt this ill. What was wrong with her? Surely this was not the after effects of one rain shower and lack of sleep?

"Err...Hawkeye?" a concerned voice brought her back to reality in a flash. Without adjusting her position or removing her head from her hands she replied steadily

"Yes second lieutenant Havoc?"

"you alright?"

"perfectly"

A moment of silence before

"You really don't look alright" Riza suppressed a groan. This was not what she needed right now she lifted her head slowly from her hands and stared at the blonde soldier before her

"and what exactly are you implying by that lieutenant?" the blonde palled noticeably under the female officer's cold stare, but was saved from responding as their superior officer chose that moment to enter the room. Quickly as she could muster Riza stood and saluted, instantly regretting the speed of her actions as a wave of dizziness crashed over her.

"Hawkeye, a need a word with you in my office" remarked the colonel before sweeping back into the adjoining room. Sighing, Riza gingerly stepped around her desk and followed her superior officer. She didn't exactly know what this "word" was going to contain but from the tone of his voice it was not looking good.

Roy Mustang was not happy. He sat at his desk scowling at the large window refusing to look at his first lieutenant. He had arrived in his office almost two hours early in order to complete the reports from the previous day, only to find that not only were they completed, but they had been sent off and were completely in order. This had puzzled him until he was informed by his other subordinates that Hawkeye had stayed over time in order to finish them, without asking for any assistance. In fact she had even ordered the rest of them to go home. He dreaded to think how long she had stayed here, so now he was angry. It was not her duty to do this, she was his aide not his secretary. He sighed.

"You wanted to speak to me sir?" her thin voice cut through his guilty musings. With one swift motion he turned in his chair to face her.

"Yes, Hawkeye. Last..." then he stopped, his mouth falling open in shock. She was so pale! In the morning sunlight her skin looked so washed out if he didn't know better he could have sworn he was seeing a ghost. Her eyes were glazed and heavily rimmed and there was a slight slump in her shoulders. He stared in disbelief.

"Sir?" she asked tentivly, her tired eyes looking at him in concern. He stood up walking quickly towards her and without thinking raised the back of his palm to her forehead. She let out something that sounded between a strangled gasp and the formation of a word, but he was more concerned about the heat that was radiating into his palm

"Hawkeye, you're burning up! Why are you here when you're so ill?" he demanded, shocking himself at the intensity of his voice. She looked shocked for a second

"N-no sir, i can assure you I..." her voice faltered and she grasped her head in her hands, her stance wavering. Without even thinking, Mustang closed the gap between them as she fell into his arms. Grasping her shoulders tightly he stared into her face, watching her attempt to blink away the haze. Guilt washed over him. Was this all his fault? Had he made her work too hard? Softly he gazed into her eyes

"Hawkeye, you are not fit to be here. You need to go home and rest." She shook her head violently, causing him to back away and release his grasp on her.

"no sir, it's nothing, I am perfectly capable of wo.." she stopped mid sentence as an even more powerful wave of dizziness caught her, causing her to lose control of all her senses and plunging her into blackness. In a flash Mustang caught her before she could fall back.

"Hawkeye!" he cried, shaking her slightly. There was no response.

"Damn" he muttered, quickly leaning her over the desk for support, knocking whatever had previously been there aside in his haste. He bent over touching the top of her face, moving onto her cheeks. He was amazed at how much her temperature had increased in even the few short minutes since he had last felt her head. Panic rushed through his mind but before he could process what he should be doing a loud cough from the door way interrupted the thought process. His eyes widened in horror. There in the door way stood Furer Bradley and four of the most powerful generals of the military, while he was currently bending his first lieutenant over his desk, one arm round her waist, the other touching her face.

"Well colonel Mustang, I trust you have an explanation for this?"

A/N should i continue? please read and review!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

**Chapter 2**

Second lieutenant Jean Havoc was thinking. Considering that it was currently just before 9AM on a week day, this was certainly a rare occurrence. He sucked the tip of his unlit cigarette while pondering upon the exchange that he had just witnessed.

"Do you really think she's alright?" a tentative voice asked hesitantly, interrupting his thought process. He sighed and turned his attention to the worried looking officer before him.

"Not sure Fuery. She looked pretty damn sick, but this is Hawkeye we're talking about. She's hardly gonna let feeling a little sick get in her way, especially since the Fuehrer's on the prowl!" he grinned at the master sergeant in what he hoped was an encouraging manner. Fuery sighed and picked up his paper work once more. Meeting Jean's eye he replied sadly

"She looked more than a little sick to me."

"who is feeling sick on a glorious day like this one?" before any of the four officers could truly register what had happened, their bodies were already dragging them on to their feet, hands to their heads in a sharp salute as the fuehrer and his generals approached the room.

"F-f-fuehrer sir!" stumbled out Breda, who up until this point had not really been engaged in the goings on of the office, his mind focusing on how he could obtain a second breakfast without his superiors knowing. As the Fuehrer's attention slipped to the officer, Havoc took the opportunity to hide the cigarette that had fallen sharply to his desk at the shock arrival of the higher ups. The Fuhrer smiled as if about to address the bewildered officers before a muffled cry was heard from the adjoining office.

"What's going on in there?" a rather imposing looking general snapped at the slightly stunned officers. Before anyone could even contemplate a suitable reply, a noise that sounded familiarly like paper work being pushed off a desk, followed by a rather loud "Damnit!" was heard. Before anyone could react further, the Fuhrer stalked over to the office, throwing the door back with an exceptional amount of force. He froze. Craning his neck to see around a particularly large General, Havoc forcefully prevented himself from spluttering. He glanced around at his fellow officers, their faces mirroring the same shock he himself was feeling. He caught a rather confused looking Breda's eye and within a few seconds the two men had large smirks on their faces.

_Well, took them long enough_ Havoc thought to himself, his grin getting even wider.

_I.Am.Screwed. Oh God. This is it. This is the end. _Mustang couldn't move. There was no way he could logically explain to the Fuhrer and his Generals that Hawkeye had simply collapsed and he was trying to wake her up. It was the truth though, no matter how unbelievable. He opened his mouth to try and explain, but no words came out. He shut it with a snap and tried once more, attempting to engage his mind into the formation of sentences rather than spewing up profanities.

"Fuhrer sir!" With a snap mustang's eyes flew to the entrance to the offices where a young cadet had stopped, panting heavily his hand fixed firmly in a salute. The attention of the higher up's had automatically diverted from Mustang's current position, to his great relief, although for a moment or two when his attention had turned to Havoc, he could have sworn the second Lieutenant was looking almost pleased with himself. Meanwhile, the cadet at the door way seemed to be having a difficult time relaying the information to the president, probably Mustang mused, wondering why the Fuhrer, his generals and his four grinning subordinates were staring at the flame alchemist practically straddling his first lieutenant on his desk.

"There's been an urgent message from the northern border Sir, I was informed to find you at once considering..." he was silenced as the Fuhrer raised his hand.

"Thank you Cadet. I shall need this information relayed to me instantly. Have the Lt. General and his staff ready at a moment's notice. You are dismissed." With a crisp salute and a confused glance directed at Mustang, the cadet practically fled from the office. Turning his one eyed gaze once more to Mustang, the Fuhrer said

"I'm afraid Colonel that in light of today's events, this inspection must be called off for the time being. However..." and with this he paused, his eyes narrowing slightly

"Considering what I have witnessed thus far, there are certainly some things that you and I need to discuss." And with that the five officials turned a swiftly departed from the office, leaving a despairing Mustang to the accusations of his subordinates.

A suffocating silence filled the office. Each of Mustang's subordinates glanced at each other furtively, each itching to know what was going on, yet all fully aware that they would be subjected to a fiery death if the question was an unwanted intrusion. Eventually Havoc couldn't stand it for a moment longer.

"Umm...chief?" he questioned lightly. Mustang didn't respond

"Colonel Mustang?" Falman ventured. There was a moment of silence before with an exhausted sigh, the Colonel hung his head and muttered

"What the hell am I going to do?" However, he seemed to have forgotten he was still holding Hawkeye and as he dropped his head it landed directly in the centre of her chest. _This is rather comfortable_, he thought to himself but before he could register what exactly he was doing and to whom, a voice said

"Sir...what exactly are you doing?" Mustang's head snapped up to meet the unamused gaze of Riza Hawkeye. Behind him he heard the unmistakable scrambling of his subordinates, running in fear of the lieutenant's firearms. Mustang ignored them and turned instead to the woman who was still in his arms.

"Are you feeling any better?" he asked quietly, staring intently at her. To his surprised she blushed deeply, avoiding eye contact.

"Do you think you could let go of me now sir?" she muttered, still not meeting his gaze. Mustang started. After all that had taken place in the last few minutes, he had completely forgotten how the position they were in must seem. A thought struck him that while it should have been a rather awkward position, it didn't feel so to him. It felt almost...natural. Slightly hesitantly, he backed away from his desk, releasing her from his grasp, but quickly leading her to the couch in his office, insisting that she should rest. There was a slightly awkward silence between the two until.

"So, sir, what exactly did I miss?" the question was meant to be a simple one to relieve the tension, but to Riza's surprise her question was met by a dismayed groan, Mustang dropping his head in his hands. _She is going to kill me_, he thought to himself, but sighed and proceeded to tell his lieutenant of the predicament that they now found themselves in.

"I still don't understand exactly what you want me to do." There was an exasperated sigh from the other end of the receiver.

"Exactly what you're good at. I need you to watch the two of them. It's important that we find out the extent of the relationship between them. I've always had my suspicions but from what I've learnt, it seems that my suspicions have just been confirmed." There was a pause.

"You do know that if there is something between the two of them, this could be extremely dangerous"

"Which is why we need to be certain" came the reply.

"I understand all this, I really do but spying on the flame alchemist and the military's top sharpshooter is not going to be easy!"

"Which is exactly why you are perfect for this. I mean after all, it is in the job description." There really was no answer to the remark

"And anyway" the voice continued "I'm making this an order. I expect to have the first report in three days. So until then" and the line went dead.

The dark haired man still clutching the phone stared at it in annoyance for a few minutes before replacing it back on the stand. He sighed heavily, his fingertips massaging his temples in preparation for the headache that he knew was about to occur.

_Why is it always me?_ He thought sadly to himself.

**A/N. Please review, I need feed back!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N****: thank you ever so much to phantomferret69 and red's 21****st**** for the reviews! I would reply personally but I haven't actually figured out how to do that yet! Yeah I'm pretty stupid. Also thanks to red's 21****st**** and maiiRequiem for putting this story on their alerts list. It means alot.**

**Chapter 3**

Roy Mustang finished signing the paper, balanced it carefully on top of the pile before him and breathed a huge sigh of relief. Dropping the pen back on the desk before him he gently began massaging his hand. _I've never seen so much paper work in my life! _He thought to himself. But then again it made sense. It had been two days since the incident in his office and he had been so busy he had barely thought about it. Well, okay he had been thinking about it, but those thoughts were quickly banished from his mind as they were both inappropriate and unhelpful. A light tap on the door brought his mind swiftly out of the gutter.

"Yes?" he commented, carefully straightening the paper work upon his desk, as to make the impression to his superiors that he was exceptionally organised and efficient. He was becoming increasingly wary of superior officers entering his office at a moment's notice, so much so that for the past two days, the desk had been clear of any material that was not strictly needed. It was beginning to irritate him. He looked up as the door opened. To his horror, his first lieutenant walked in, balancing another huge stack of paperwork in her arms. Without a word she placed it lightly on a free edge of the desk, saluted, and without meeting his eyes, promptly turned on her heel and left the room, closing the door firmly behind her. Mustang sat there for a few minutes in shock. He sighed pulling the first piece of paper towards him. She was punishing him and he knew it. Rumours always flew fast in central command and those concerning him and his first Lieutenant were no exception. She had barely spoken to him since he explained the incident to her, busying herself in her work and in shooting, making any excuse to avoid being in close proximity with him unless absolutely necessary. All his questions had been met with one word answers and she hadn't looked him in the face once. He slammed his hand on the desk in frustration. This was infuriating! It wasn't the reaction of his subordinate that was bothering him; in fact he expected no less of her. It was more of the fact that it fazed him so much. Why did it matter that she hadn't met his eyes in two days? That she spent every moment of the office day concocting new ways to avoid him? That no matter how many he times he had tried to coax her into saying something _anything _that didn't have a one word answer he failed miserably? Before he could contemplate the matter further he was interrupted by the phone. Groaning he reached for the offending object, and brought the receiver to his ear.

"Colonel Roy Mustang."

"HEY ROY!" Mustang had to physically restrain himself from slamming his head down on to the desk.

"Hughes" he begun through gritted teeth "this is the fourth time in the last hour. What is so important that you couldn't wait until lunch time to tell me?" The voice at the end of the phone sighed heavily

"No can do Roy. Not even sure I'll be allowed a ten minute break let alone out of here for lunch. The Fuhrer's keeping a tight leash on investigations since the threat from the north. But there was something I needed to ask you."

"Which is?"

"How big is the stack of paper work on your desk now?" This time Roy really did slam his head on the desk. Hard. He heard laughing at the other end of the phone before Hughes proceeded into an explanation.

"I passed Hawkeye while on my way back from records. Honestly Roy, you need to learn how to please your woman before she kills you with all this paper work. I mean, there's only..."

"HUGHES!" Roy roared, not particularity caring that the rest of his subordinates would probably hear this exchange "FOR THE SEVENTEENTH TIME THIS HOUR THERE'S..." he was interrupted by a knock at the door. He quickly lowered his voice

"I have to go now Hughes. If you can escape, I'll speak with you later."

"Alright, ill come up to your office in a while, I should have finished this report by then. And please try and patch things up with Hawkeye. You really shouldn't upset your future wi..." Mustang slammed the receiver down before Hughes could finish the sentence. He massaged his temples roughly, intent on keeping his growing headache at bay.

"Enter!" he barked sharply. The door opened and Havoc entered carrying another stack of paper work. At the look on mustang's face he offered him an apologetic smile.

"Sorry chief, but Hawkeye said these had top priority and must be finished before the end of the day." He placed the papers on the desk and moved to leave when his commanding officer's voice stopped him.

"Why didn't she deliver these herself" he asked, hoping that he had kept he hurt tone from his voice. His question was met with a shrug.

"No idea. She just gave them to me and went to lunch". And with that Havoc left, closing the door behind him. Mustang sighed drawing the first of these important papers in front of him. _This is going to be a long day. _He thought to himself.

Riza Hawkeye sneezed. She grimaced and rapidly took a tissue from her bag. This cold was exceptionally annoying. It was the cause of all her recent problems, making her working environment almost unbearable. That coupled with lack of sleep due to coughing fits and the inability to breathe, she was one short nerve away from shooting the next person who looked at her the wrong way. She sneezed again, covering her mouth with the tissue. A small clunk from in front of her drew her attention. She frowned as a cup of lemon tea now sat before her on the table.

"You look as if you need it." said a familiar voice. Removing the tissue, Riza allowed herself a small smile gratefully taking the warm cup in her hands.

"Thank you Maria" she smiled at her friend who had taken her customary seat opposite. Maria just smiled and sipped her own drink. Riza grimaced as she moved the cup away from her lips.

"I can't even taste this!" she moaned setting it back on the table.

"It doesn't matter; it will do you good anyway." Came the reply, as Maria Ross pushed the cup back towards Riza. Sighing she picked it up again and the two friends slid into idle conversation. Before long the conversation took up the topic that Riza had secretly been dreading.

"So how are you coping in the err...current circumstances." Riza shrugged in a non committal way, staring intently at the tea cup in her hands. She heard a sigh from across the table.

"Let me guess. You folded back into soldier mode, buried yourself and the colonel in paper work and spend as much time away from the office as you can?" Having received no reply, Maria groaned. She was going to have to do this the hard way.

"Typical! Riza, you cannot spend the rest of your life with your head in the sand! What is it going to take for you to admit this to yourself?" at this statement the blonde's head shot up in shock.

"What exactly are you talking about? I don't know what rumours you have been listening to but what happened two days ago was an unfortunate accident. My relationship with the colonel is strictly plutonic; you of all people should know that." Before Maria could make any sort of reply, her friend continued.

"Besides, any relationships that occur in the work place are an unwanted distraction and exceptionally unprofessional." There was silence. Riza removed her eyes from the tea cup in front of her to look at her friend. To her complete surprise, Maria was smiling widely.

"Ahh.." she said, her voice dripping with a sense of victory "So that's how you do it!"

"Do what?" Riza replied completely confused. With a glance at the clock, Maria rose, picking up her bag. Riza followed suit still waiting for a reply. They exited the mess hall, making their way back towards the offices. Suddenly Maria stopped and turned to her friend.

"You've already created yourself something to hide behind." At the look of confusion on Riza's face she elaborated. "Whenever the thought crossed your mind it's as if something snaps back into place and you convince yourself that it's unprofessional and distracting. Being the person you are, you cannot let yourself become like that, so the thought disappears from your mind." Looking completely baffled Riza just stared back in complete shock. _Is she right? Have I always assumed our relationship was nothing more than it is simply because it would be a distraction? _She looked up to find her friend staring at her looking smug. Before she could say anything else Maria turned on her heel and continued to walk. Riza began to follow. Maria looked over her shoulder saying

"I need to ask Lt. Colonel Hughes something regarding one of the reports over the incident in the north, I'm almost betting, he's with Colonel Mustang right now". By this time they had nearly reached the door to the office. Just before she opened it, Maria turned and looked at her friend.

"You should consider thinking more freely from now on. Who knows? You may find out something you didn't know was there." Without even waiting for a reply, she pushed open the door and the two women walked in, just as the screaming begun.

Roy Mustang was at the end of his tether. Despite Hughes' earlier insistence that he couldn't be spared for more than ten minutes, he had just spent the past half an hour rambling on and on to him about Riza. Roy Mustang had never been so tempted to set a person on fire, but considering the amount of papers that were strewn across the desk and floor, the fire hazard was overwhelming.

"And apart from the fact that you two would make the most perfect couple together, that is except for Gracia and myself, she is everything you could ever want form a woman!"

"Hughes.."

"She's intelligent, so no lack of decent conversation, she knows everything about you already so there's nothing that you have to explain to her, especially with the nature of your work.."

"Hughes..."

"She likes dogs, which we all know you have a soft spot for, she's the only woman who has ever been able to keep you under control and lord knows with the amount of stupid things you do you need that...

"Hughes..."

"And you have to be blind not to notice how attractive she is! Well, considering you've already had her bent over your desk I'm guessing you already know that one..."

"HUGHES!!" Roy snapped, slamming his fists upon the desk, sending paper work flying in every direction. The shout had been so loud that Hughes was completely frozen in terror. But it didn't stop there. Before he knew what he was saying all of Mustang's anger poured out of him.

"THAT IS ENOUGH! THERE IS NOTHING GOING ON BETWEEN ME AND MY LIEUTENANT! IT WAS ALL A REGRETTABLE MISTAKE! EVERYONE KNOWS I GO FOR PRETTY, WELL MANNERED WOMEN WHO LOOK GOOD IN MINI SKIRTS NOT A GUN TOATING TOMBOY WHO IS MORE CONCERNED WITH PAPER WORK THAN ANYTHING ELSE!"

_That's what he thinks of me? _Her heart stopped. A wave of pain she never thought she could experience from simple words crashed over her, making her eyes water and her body tremble. Her surroundings seemed to dim before her, only the words that she had just heard registering in her mind. _After all this time is that all he can see me as? Why does this hurt so much? It shouldn't matter, I shouldn't. _She almost gasped as she felt her eyes brim over. In the back of her mind she could hear voices and what sounded like a door opening, but she paid no attention to them. _No! I can't cry, I will not cry damn it! I can't let them see! _Suddenly she sneezed her hands whipping to her face. Instantly she muttered something that she hoped was in reference to a tissue and sped from the room as her treacherous eyes betrayed the feelings she had tried so long to keep buried.

Mustang flopped back into his seat, his body shaking slightly from the outburst of emotions. He looked up to face Hughes who was looking at him sceptically.

"And you really expect me to believe all that bull?" Roy sighed, getting up from the chair, making his way towards the door. He turned his head to the man beside him and smiled tiredly.

"Well it's what I keep telling myself. Nothing good can come from admitting the truth." Maes laughed hitting his friends back and the two men opened the door and stepped from the office. They froze.

"Oh shit..." Hughes muttered beside him.

Falman, and Breda were furiously doing paper work, eyes down cast, blocking out the scene that was unfolding before them. Fuery had turned to face Mustang and Hughes, looking as if he was about to cry. Havoc too was staring at them, but instead of looking upset he seemed to be struggling to suppress the urge to punch his superior officer. However, none of that registered to Mustang. He was more concerned with the figures by the door. His first lieutenant and Maria Ross were standing there, Ross with a look of murder directed at him. Hawkeye however had her face turned down and although he couldn't see clearly, he was almost sure a single line of tears had begun to trail down her cheeks.

"H-Hawkeye..." he begun in a shaking tone taking a step forward, but before he could do anything more she sneezed violently, her hands covering her face. Automatically she muttered something that sounded like "tissue" before turning away and running from the office. Shooting him another murderous glare, Maria Ross departed from the office after her friend and was closely followed by Havoc. Without a word, Mustang turned away and retreated back into his office closing the door behind him. He leaned his head against the wood and let out a shuddering breath. The pain was unbearable. He had hurt one of the most important people in his life and he was sure there was no coming back from this. His body slid down the door until he was sitting in a heap at the bottom. He had never hated himself more in his life.

**A/N: I think I may have gone a bit OOC in this one. I hope it's alright though? Let me know. Please review, or ill have no idea if this is okay or not! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: wow, I am getting such great feedback from people! I'm so glad you are enjoying this; it's so much fun to write! Big thank you to MoonStarDutchess, 1****st**** Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, Red's 21****st**** and owl of the night for the reviews. And another thank you to everyone else who is reading. I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 4**

It was cold outside, but this was a good thing. The harsh winds whipped around her face, soothing her eyes that were stinging from the tears that had not quite stopped. She shuddered slightly, drawing in as much breath as she could, then released it, as if she was releasing the causes of her pain. _I am not crying_, she repeated, over and over, the same four words, _I am not crying. _It was a technique she had learnt long ago. Being an intelligent child, she had quickly grasped the fact that excessive emotional displays were not tolerated within her house. So she had simply stowed everything away inside her, building a barrier between herself and others. And it worked, for the most part. But whenever something slipped in, whenever the wall began to crack, she would breathe through it, release the pain, and simply continued on. That was until now.

"So this is where you're hiding out?" Despite her miserable state, Riza couldn't help but let the shadow of a smile cross her face.

"I'm sitting in the courtyard. It's hardly an ingenious hiding spot." She replied sarcastically.

"In that case you won't mind if I join you then." Before she could make any kind of response, her personal space had been occupied by Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc and his now lighted cigarette. He took a drag and slowly released it, a contented sigh escaping as he did so. Seeing her stoic glare was now focused upon his actions, he took the small pale stick from his mouth and offered it to her. He glare never wavered. Shrugging with a small chuckle, he placed it back into his mouth and continued to smoke. Riza lifted her gaze back towards the heavens. A silence descended upon the two.

"Eight years." Riza whipped her head around in confusion.

"Excuse me?" Havoc took one last drag from the cigarette before stubbing it out on the bench beneath them. Flicking the remnants on to the ground he looked back up at the perplexed blonde.

"I've known you now for eight years. Hell, I dunno possibly longer." Smiling to herself, Riza looked around then back to Havoc once more.

"Yes I suppose it is that long".

"And in all those eight years" Havoc continued, keeping his voice steady, "I have never once seen you lose control like you did just now." Every muscle in her body tightened. She gripped the rough fabric of her uniform, it being the only thing stopping her short nails from cutting into her skin. She screwed her eyes shut tightly, a battle raging against the sea of emotions threatening to well up inside of her. _Oh god! He saw. He knows I'm weak! How can I ever look them all in the face again? _She felt the unwanted sensation rearing its ugly head once more. _Oh no. Not now. I am not crying, I am not crying, I am not..._

She gasped as she felt an arm fall gently down on her shoulder. He wasn't pulling her into an embrace, but it was still more than a simple tap on the back. It was...reassuring. She let him keep his arm there for a moment, until she felt the seas ebb and the tears that had threatened subside. Her muscles began to loosen as she slowly started to calm herself. Feeling the change within her stance, Jean removed his arm from her shoulders. The silence resumed once more.

"I...I don't understand it" she began, her voice barely above a whisper. "They are only words but...they stung". She laughed bitterly before continuing "I know that worse things have been said about me over the years, things that are more spiteful and degrading. But this time, because the Col..." her voice cracked, and she quickly decided it was better not to use his name, "Because _he _said it, because..."she faltered, unable to put her thoughts into words.

"Because it came from someone who should have known better?" Havoc supplied quietly. Surprised, Riza turned to stare at her friend. Quickly she turned her gaze down to her lap, nodding in agreement, not trusting herself to speak just yet. Feeling slightly pleased with himself, Havoc's usual grin appeared.

"And considering it came from someone who you care about deeply, it was bound to hurt." Instantaneously he knew he had taken it too far. His superior officer's expression had changed in the blink of an eye from one of reflective sadness to pure unyielding anger. He felt himself begin to sweat under that gaze.

"Havoc..." she started venomously through clenched teeth "There are no feelings between myself and Colonel Mustang!"

"Then why haven't you returned to the office yet?" He hadn't meant to say it, he really hadn't. It was times like this when Jean Havoc wished that the connection between his mouth and his brain was still intact. He braced himself, ready to run at the mere suggestion of bodily harm, his ears waiting for the familiar sound of a safety being clicked off. To his surprise none came. Instead Hawkeye returned to her position of staring intently at her lap, as if it contained all the answers.

"I don't understand this." She muttered her voice almost devoid of feeling. Sighing Havoc stood, attempting to bridge the gap that he had unintentionally created.

"Let's get back. Its freezing out here and I've got a stack of paperwork on my desk that is not getting any smaller." As if finally acknowledging the temperature, Riza suddenly sneezed, her hands reaching up to her face. Havoc smiled as she turned and proceeded to walk into the building with him.

"Did you ever get that tissue?"

"No, I would have been ambushed by Maria within a second. I needed some time by myself. I'll go get one now." A look of guilt passed swiftly over her face. "I wonder if Maria is still looking for me?"

"Na, your fine with that" Havoc replied as they opened the doors of HQ. "I saw you were outside and we agreed that only one of us should go after you. She needed to speak to Hughes anyway so we decided I should go." A look of relief filled her face; glad that there was at least one less person she had to deal with at this precise moment. Stopping at the point where they should go their separate ways, Havoc turned back to Riza and saluted.

"I'll see you back in the office then ma'am" he said with a smile. Returning the salute she responded

"Yes second Lieutenant, you shall" and with that she turned around and made her way towards the women's locker room.

_I look a mess._ She stared at herself in the cracked mirror at the back of the locker room. While there were only a few women in there at this time of day, she didn't particularly want to be seen in her current state. Luckily the sinks and mirrors were situated in a position that those who were getting dressed and showered could barely see them. _And it's a good thing too _she thought to herself, her attention going back to her far from pleasing reflection. The wind had managed to disrupt her hair so that her bangs were askew and several strands had started to work their way free from her hair clip. Her eyes were read and puffy from the tears, her nose was slightly pink from being attacked by a tissue and there was a faint flush on her cheeks from the chilly temperatures. Sighing she took down her hair and started to flatten and tame it into its original position. Once completed she ran the taps in the sink and began to dab the cold water on to her eyes, attempting to relieve the redness.

"You must be joking!"

"No I'm deadly serious. Simon saw it with his own eyes. Colonel Mustang is screwing his First Lieutenant." Riza froze. She knew the rumours of course, but were people really still talking about it? She continued to dab at her eyes, intent on ignoring the conversation, but it proved futile. A laugh echoed around the locker room.

"So that explains why she's so high up in the ranks. God, she would do anything to get ahead. Mind you, with the flame alchemist as my superior, I wouldn't exactly mind!" The room was once more filled with laughter. The first voice spoke again.

"Seriously now are you sure? I mean we all know his reputation, even seen the sorts of girls he goes through. Why when he could have as many of them as he wants would he want her of all people? She's not even pretty!"

"Jealous are we?"

"Of Hawkeye? Please, the longest relationship she's ever had are with those damn guns of hers. And anyway, she's probably just in-office entertainment, I mean come on! Why would a man like that ever fall for a woman like her?" The voices faded out of reach as the women left the locker room. Hawkeye was shacking. She didn't exactly know what emotion she was feeling but she knew that she had to keep it under control. She gripped the edge of the sink and slowly stared at the face before her.

_Everyone knows I go for pretty women_

What was wrong with her? Was it her eyes? Her hair? The way she walked. _Why does it matter! _She was practically screaming at herself.

_Gun toting tomboy_

She had to protect him. The guns were a necessity in that sense, especially considering she worked for a state alchemist with numerous enemies. So why was it a problem that she had more than one on her person at all times? That she placed care and attention on them so they would be ready at a moment's notice? And she knew she wasn't overly feminine but she was a soldier! Guns were easier to hide in clothes that weren't skin tight. Besides, when did he see her outside of work? She owned quite a few skirts and dresses, they were just never appropriate for military situations. Her grip tightened on the sink. _Why am I defending myself? His comments DO NOT BOTHER ME! He is simply my commanding officer...isn't he? _To her horror she realised what she was thinking. It was there. It was small but it was there. A tiny voice of doubt. But before she could concentrate on this any further, another statement hit her mind.

_Why would a man like that ever fall for a woman like her?_

And with that she let it all go. The emotion that had been building since she had first heard the women speaking rushed out of her before she had a chance to stop it. But just before she snapped she realised exactly what that unidentified emotion was. It was anger. At herself.

Back in his office, Roy Mustang had slumped into depression. Havoc could tell this by the cautious whispers of his fellow officers and by the fact that Mustang was gloomily doing his paperwork. The door to his office was left wide open, and he was monotonously picking up each piece of paper, signing it, adding it to a pile and moving on to the next one. His body was performing the tasks while his mind was in a continuous cycle of guilt and self hatred. This fact was not helped by the arrival of a certain Lt Colonel into the office. Hughes bounded in, clutching a fresh stack of photographs, causing Mustang's subordinates to duck rapidly behind their own paperwork. However, with one swift glance Hughes had taken in both the absence of the First Lieutenant and the waves of misery radiating from Mustang and marched towards his best friend, placing the pictures of his daughter on Furey's desk as he passed. Standing squarely in front of him, Hughes stated

"There is such a thing as an apology you know." The colonel continued to tediously sign papers.

"ROY!" Hughes yelled reaching across the desk and giving Mustang a smack across the head. Roy lowered his pen, but still didn't look up from the table. Having got his attention, Hughes knew he only had to wait.

"I...I made her _cry_ Hughes". He stated, unable to keep the desperation out of his voice. Hughes sighed once again and made his way round the desk to put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"That's what the apology is for." Mustang put his head in his hands

"I don't think that's going to be enough this time." Before Hughes could make a response they were interrupted by the sound of feet approaching. Glancing up, Mustang saw a harassed looking soldier enter the office and head straight towards him. Making a quick salute he stated

"Sir I was told to inform you that a Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye was taken into the infirmary due to...AHH" before the poor soldier could even finish his sentence he had been shoved aside by the flame alchemist who proceeded in running from the office and down the hall towards the infirmary. His heart banging against his chest only one thought was going through his mind as he skidded through the corridors.

_Please be alright Riza!_

Riza winced as the last shard was removed from her knuckles. The nurse told her not to move, commenting she would be right back with bandages. _This has got to be the stupidest thing I have EVER done! _If she hadn't known that already the looks that she had received when she had walked in cradling her blood soaked hand had been enough to confirm it. She was brought out of her musings when a large wad of bandages was placed by her side, along with a dark brown bottle and swabs. She shivered slightly, knowing this was going to hurt. But before the nurse could commence cleaning and bandaging the wound, a commotion by the door distracted them both. Turning Riza was amazed to see a harassed looking Roy Mustang skidding into the room, followed closely by several angry nurses.

"RIZA!" He cried, rushing towards her. She felt her face heat up at his use of her name.

"Are you okay? We just received word that you..." his voice trailed off when he caught sight of her bloodied hand. He sat down on the bed beside her, unable to look away from the injury.

"What...what happened?" He stammered, tearing his gaze away from her hand to stare into her eyes. The look of concern on his face took her breath away. _Does he really care that much about what happens to me?_ Unable to turn away from his gaze she found herself having trouble getting words out. Fortunately, the nurse, who was not particularly happy with Mustang's interruption, could answer for her.

"It seems the Lieutenant here had some sort of disagreement with a bathroom mirror" she stated bluntly, adding liquid to the cotton swabs. Riza's face turned scarlet, breaking eye contact immediately with Mustang. He was shocked.

"Why?" He asked, completely astounded.

"I was angry". Came the muttered response. She felt him physically tense beside her. Fortunately the nurse interrupted them before any more words could be exchanged.

"I'm going to have to clean this now Lieutenant. I'll try and be as quick as I can, but I'm afraid this is going to hurt." And without further ado she began to dab away at the ruined skin. Riza hissed, barely able to hold back a scream. She shuddered, biting her lip to distract herself from the pain, but it was no use. Tears pricked at her eyes and for the second time that day she failed to stop them from falling. All of a sudden she felt a warm presence holding her tightly. Holding on to this source of comfort, she tried to focus on it, anything to get through the next few minutes without losing total control.

Mustang held on to her tightly. As soon as his Lieutenant's face had contorted in pain he knew he couldn't stand there and simply watch. So instead he held her to him, cradling her against his chest, whispering soothing words into her ear until the cleaning was done. The nurse begun to swiftly wrap the Lieutenant's trembling hand in bandages, but she didn't move away from him, and he didn't try and push her off. Her breathing was heavy against his shirt, filling him with sensations he had never felt before. _Why do I feel so comfortable with her in my arms? It's as if she was meant to be here. I feel almost...complete when I hold her._

"Sir?" He looked down to see Riza's hazel eyes meet his own. In the time that he had been thinking, the nurse had moved away to dispose of the used materials. Slowly and carefully he unwrapped his arms and she began to draw away, until only the fingers of her uninjured hand were intertwined with his. Unable to break his gaze, he looked into her eyes. His voice stuck in his throat, but he swallowed, determined to say his piece.

"Hawkeye, no Riza, I..."

"Colonel Mustang Sir!" Both officers jumped, instantly releasing their hold on each other. Turning in frustration to the man who had spoken he found himself face to face with the soldier who had delivered the message about Hawkeye earlier. The soldier saluted.

"I am here to escort you to Fuehrer Bradley's chambers. The Fuehrer wishes to speak to you. Now".

**A/N: wow that was long (for me). Was it okay? Please review. Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who is sticking with this story and adding it to their alerts and favourites. And my thanks to MoonStarDutchess, 1****st**** Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, cherryblossompopstar411 and Owl of the Night for the reviews! I absolutely adore writing this, its way to much fun! I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

As soon as she entered the office, Lieutenant Hawkeye was greeted with a crowd of concerned and curious exclamations from her fellow officers. She waved them all off silently, signalling that everything was fine. Without another word, the female Lieutenant crossed the room and sat back at her desk, deliberately avoiding questions regarding her state in the infirmary, a fact that did not go unnoticed by Lt Colonel Hughes.

"Uh, ma'am?" Riza glanced up as Kain Fuery addressed her

"Where did the colonel go? He went to see you in the infirmary but he hasn't come back with you?" Sighing Riza returned her gazed back to her paperwork, starting to organise it before replying

"He was called away to see the Fuehrer. I'm sure he will return soon". Accepting this response, the officers around her swiftly returned to their previous tasks. With the exception of Hughes, who simply hovered around behind Riza. She ignored him, intent of burying herself in paper work. However, it was impossible for her to concentrate with a constant presence watching her every move. Sufficiently annoyed, she placed her pen back on the table.

"Sir, is there something that you want?" she stated, as politely as she possibly could. Hughes started, as if suddenly realising that she was there.

"Something I want? Why no Lieutenant, why would there be?" She frowned. His voice was fixed at an unusually high pitch, even for Hughes. She did not like it.

"But since you asked Lieutenant, there is something that I was wondering." It was taking every ounce of control she could muster in her body to not reach for her gun. However, Hughes was apparently oblivious to this, so he continued with his question.

"How exactly did you manage to injure you're hand?" _Oh. Great. _Mentally, Hawkeye was now panicking; attempting to scrape together a plausible excuse, yet on the outside her face remained calm, never betraying her emotional conflict. Without a flicker in her voice she replied

"It was simply an accident, Lt Colonel. Now with your permission, I would like to be excused sir, these need to be filed immediately." She gestured to the small stack of paper upon her desk. Hughes smiled in a way that Hawkeye didn't like but he replied airily.

"Permission granted Lieutenant. Have fun filing!" Frowning slightly at the absurd reply she had received, Riza Hawkeye carefully, and with slight difficulty due to her injured hand, balanced the papers in the crook of her arm and left the room without a backwards glance. Left alone in the room, the four men's eyes turned to Lieutenant Colonel Hughes. Feeling their eyes upon him, Hughes faced them all with a look of utmost glee on his face. The four simultaneous jerked back slightly, not knowing exactly what was about to happen, but knowing it wasn't going to be good. Sitting down in the chair behind Hawkeye's desk, he sat in silence for a moment, his hands clasped before him, his head bent low. The tension in the room was unbearable. As usual, Havoc was the one to break it.

"Ummm...Lt Colonel Hughes?" He begun warily, fully expecting to be ambushed with photographs or a comment about his family. Instead he was greeted with silence. He exchanged looks with the men around him. Falman shrugged at him, Fuery simply blinked while Breda made some sort of hand signal that Havoc interpreted as "try again". Taking in a deep breath, Havoc repeated a little louder

"Lt Colonel Hughes?" Without warning the Lt Colonel sprung from the chair, knocking it flying behind him. Havoc's mouth flew open in surprise, the unlit cigarette dropping from his mouth. The other three retained their usual positions of hiding, cowering, or pretending they blended in to the walls. Before anyone could say or do anything further, Hughes had marched over to Havoc and stared down at him in an imposing manner.

"You know something!" He cried pointing his finger directly into Havoc's chest making him wince slightly. Completely baffled Havoc stuttered

"I...I have no idea what you're talking about" Hughes continued to poke him as he responded

"It's laced into your voice. You're hiding something and I need to know what!" He broke away from Havoc his arms flaying in a desperate gesture as he turned back to the men and cried

"DONT YOU REALISE WHAT THIS COULD MEAN!" just as he said that realisation hit Havoc like a tonne of bricks. Unfortunately, he was no good at hiding his emotions like Hawkeye was, and seeing this Hughes pounced once more.

"Aha! I knew it! What do you know?" He demanded aggressively of the second Lieutenant. Havoc sighed, instantly regretting what he was about to do.

"Sorry, Sir, but I still have no clue what you are talking about". While the Lt Colonel could probably suffocate him with pictures of Elicia for the remaining hours of the day, he would certainly prefer that to being riddled with bullet holes. To his surprise, the ambush never came. Instead Hughes simply sighed and turned away, scratching the back of his head.

"Oh well." He stated in a depressed tone "looks like I'm not as good at persuading people as I thought I was. But I saw Major Armstrong was back from his latest mission today. I think I should ask him to pay you a visit Havoc." And with that he moved to walk out of the office. In a flash a series of images, each one more horrifying than the last flashed through Havoc's mind. Before the rest of Mustang's men could even blink he was on the floor clinging to Hughes' leg.

"No Sir, please! I'll tell you, I'll tell you anything you want to know, honestly just please don't bring Major Armstrong here!" He dissolved into hysterical sobs. Smiling triumphantly Hughes waited until Havoc had calmed himself before dragging the poor man to his feet and plonking him back into his chair. He loomed over him, his green eyes flashing in victory. Havoc sighed, knowing he was going to pay for this later as he slowly recounted his previous conversation with Riza Hawkeye.

Roy Mustang was nervous. He wasn't exactly sure why he had been called so suddenly to see the Fuehrer, but if it had anything to do with the inspection of a few days ago; he knew it wasn't going to be a pleasant visit.

"Colonel Mustang?" His name being called by the Fuhrer's secretary swiftly brought him back to the present.

"The Fuhrer's ready for you now Sir." She continued, gesturing at the door in front of him. Muttering something that he hoped resembled thank you he walked towards the door. He paused for a few seconds, attempting to calm his racing pulse. Applying a look of determination and confidence, neither of which he really felt, to his features he opened the door.

He instantly knew he was done for. The Fuhrer's face spoke volumes to him, waves of tension seeping out of the grim features. Seeing Mustang walk into the room, he raised his head, his one eye meeting the Colonel. He motioned the Colonel to sit on the chair in front of his desk, not once speaking. Mustang was now terrified. He sat, and a silence descended upon the two, so much so that Roy felt as if the beating of his heart was deafening. _This is the end of my career. It was a simple mistake! She collapsed, what was I supposed to do, let her fall? Although it's not as if I minded her being in my arms. But who wouldn't mind having a beautiful woman like Hawkeye in their arms? Plus it's not just that sees beautiful. She's intelligent, sophisticated and strong. She can be witty when she wants as well, not that many people know that. And she always smells so amazing. It's the first thing that I notice when I walk in the office. Her smell. Let's face it, Riza Hawkeye is practically the perfect woman...wait! Hold on a second! WHAT AM I THINKING?! _

"Colonel Mustang." As serious voice cut through his thoughts, slightly to his relief, as he was not quite sure that he wanted to pursue them further. His relief rapidly faded as he remembered the seriousness of the situation he was in.

"I expect you know what I called you in here for?" The Fuehrer's voice was grave, his eye boring into Mustang's. Gulping in what he hoped was an inaudible way, Mustang gazed bravely back, while his thoughts ran riot. _Okay, you're done for. You will never be the one sitting on the other side of this desk, never live in the huge five story mansion and never get the female officer's in mini-skirts. Well at least I'll never have to do paper work again. Or watch Havoc cry about being dumped. I just hope I don't get Hawkeye fired as-_

"Where is he?" Mustang was brought back to reality with a bang.

"Where's who?" He asked, his mouth doing Havoc, the words falling out before he could stop them, looking at the Fuhrer as if he was mad. The Fuhrer in turn mirrored Mustang's expression.

"The Fullmetal alchemist Mustang. With all the troubles we are having with the North it is imperative we keep Fullmetal away from there. What else did you think I asked you hear to discuss?" To the Fuhrer's upmost confusion Mustang was now doing a spectacular impression of a fish out of water, unable to decide whether to sit in muted shock or trust himself to speak. After a few seconds Mustang's mind finally gained control once more and he could answer the Fuhrer properly.

"Sir, unless matters have changed drastically, then Fullmetal and his brother Alphonse are on leave in Risenbool. They are not scheduled to return for another three weeks."

"And you have not had any messages from the two that suggest they may want to return early or have any other plans?"

"No Sir."

The Fuehrer sighed then smiled at the Colonel. "That's good to know. Those boys seem to find trouble exceptionally well on their own, it's best they don't get dragged into this as well. Thank you Mustang, you are dismissed". Mustang stood and saluted sharply before making his way out of the office.

"Oh, Colonel Mustang?" He had just reached the door when the Fuhrer called his name.

"Regarding the situation with yourself and your First Lieutenant, don't think it has been forgotten. Once the situation in the north has become more stable we will address this little problem. I will deal with the both of you then."

"Well this is a surprise. I wasn't expecting you to call earlier than our agreed time. I take it that the rumours about the Colonel and the Lieutenant are true then?"

"No, quite the opposite. It was an unfortunate accident, and not as interesting as some of the rumours state." There was silence on the other end of the phone, and the dark haired man quickly realised what he had to do.

"But it is having a rather interesting effect."

"Oh?" He began to elaborate

"The rumours are making them realise things that they didn't know they felt. They are getting closer to realising exactly what they feel. Well it's about time now really, we have all seen it for years." The voice on the other end of the phone was beginning to take on an excited edge.

"How sure are you of this? Have they admitted anything yet?" The dark haired man began to smile.

"He's practically admitted it. But then again, we all know he was bound to accidently say it one of these days. As for her...well she was never one for rule breaking so it's taking a different toll on her. She seems more confused. I believe that a mirror was the unfortunate victim of her emotions". Soft laughter could be heard on the other end of the receiver.

"Yes that does sound rather like her. I think she is going to be a problem in the long run".

"She is beginning to crack though. According to a few nurses, while she was having her hand cleaned she let him hold her. Wouldn't have expected that of "ice queen" Hawkeye eh?" There was a pause on the other end before

"This could be serious". The dark haired man started slightly, but responded

"You had your doubts?"

"Yes. Both their reputations precede them, even if the sexual tension around them is so thick they must be blind not to notice it! But still, I think work needs to be done". He sighed heavily.

"It's time". The dark haired man nearly dropped the phone in shock. Pulling it back up to his ear, he couldn't help the shaking edge to his voice.

"A-are you sure?"

"Positive. We have been stalling for far too long, we should have started this years ago. But then again we would have had less time to prepare. No, now is the perfect time. If they are starting to fold we just need to push them in the right direction." By now the dark haired man was beginning to warm up to the idea. That was until

"And I know you are just the perfect man for the job. Report to me as soon as you can with your progress" and without even a word of goodbye the phone line went dead. For the second time in two days the dark haired man was left staring at the telephone. After replacing it on the receiver, he decided against massaging his temples, and opted for a stiff drink. Lord knows he was going to need it. For while he had been a conspirator in this plan for many years he had slightly over looked one thing. How he was going to avoid ending up either burnt to a crisp or riddled with bullet holes.

**A/N: please review. Thank you for reading, until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I had a real problem with this chapter, I don't know why. I'm a bit concerned about it. Anyways, an amazing thank you to everyone who is reading this, especially to Anne Packrat, MoonStarDutchess, cherryblossompopstar411, evelynvm29, 1****st**** Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, winglessfairy25, Owl of the Night, Red's 21****st**** and RoyXRiza who were lovely enough to review. I really hope this is to everyone's liking!!**

**Chapter 6**

The filing that she had conveniently been able excuse herself to do was taking Riza Hawkeye longer than usual. There was only the normal amount of documents to sort through, yet with one hand securely encased in bandages, it was proving rather a struggle. She sighed as for the second time in twenty minutes the remaining pile of papers slipped from her grasp. Bending down to retrieve them she let her thoughts wander.

_This is your own fault really. How could you let your emotions take over like that? Now it is not only interfering with your work but his as well! What happened in the infirmary could lead people into thinking that there is something going on between you, if they don't think that already. This could seriously hurt his reputation, making everything he's worked for fall to pieces all because you..._

"Oh my word, what did you do to your hand!" Riza was brought back from her thoughts by a familiar voice. Looking up from her position among the scattered papers, she saw Maria Ross's face twisted in a look of concern. Riza sighed going back to the fallen documents.

"It was an accident". She replied, not really wishing to dwell on the incident any more than she had to. Unfortunately, her friend had other ideas. Bending down to help scoop up the papers, Maria frowned at her friend's injured hand.

"You're hardly one to get into accidents very easily". She picked up the last piece of paper before turning to the blonde Lieutenant. Fixing her in her gazed she asked again "What happened?" Riza sighed, knowing that she wouldn't be left alone until she explained so as the two women proceeded with the filing, Riza slowly explained the incident in the locker room. With Maria's help, the filing was done in no time, leaving Riza to complete the story while leaning against the filing cabinets. Once she completed the tale, she looked at her friends face to see an expression there that she wasn't expecting. It was a look of triumph. Before she could comment on this Maria stated

"I knew it! I knew you had feelings for him! Although, I wished you hadn't expressed them in such a violent manner". Riza felt the urge to punch the filing cabinet beside her. Instead she clenched her teeth together, letting the rage subside slightly before replying.

"Maria, as I keep telling you, I do not have feelings for him". She stated darkly, pushing past her towards the door. A hand on her arm stopped her. Resisting the urge to push it away she turned slowly back to Maria. Taking a deep breath, the brown haired woman attempted to piece together what needed to be said.

"Think about it for a moment. Just think. The relationship that the two of you have is far stronger than I've seen between any other officers. I understand that you have worked together for a long time and been through so much together, but you share a greater bond than just a superior and subordinate. Can you honestly say that there is nothing there under the surface, something that is hidden away beneath the ranks and regulations?"

Something slipped in Riza thoughts as her friend said these words. _Is there really something more to our relationship? I always assumed that we worked well together, that we were working towards a common goal. But take that away, and what is left?_

She shook her head, disintegrating the unwanted thoughts. Lightly pulling her hand from Maria's grasp she continued to walk towards the door while replying

"Colonel Mustang and I have, as you say, been through a great deal together over a number of years, therefore forming a strong relationship. If it appears to be anything more than this then it is not a conscious effort, even if it seems that way". She was about to walk through the door when Maria barred her way. Riza let out an exasperated sigh. This was getting on her last nerve.

"You are not answering the most important part of my question!" Riza just looked at her in utter confusion, while attempting in vain to somehow get out of the door. Maria placed a hand on her shoulder, forcing Riza to meet her eyes.

"Pretend you're not in the military. Or pretend you are but there are no regulations about relationships. Are you saying that there is not even a tiny, miniscule part of you that would want something more than what you have?"

_Tiny, miniscule part of you..._Riza's thoughts flashed back to the locker room. _The tiny voice of doubt...the small almost insignificant part of me that wishes that there could be something more to our relationship? Is that what it is? Is that what I try to hide?_ She stopped her thoughts at that point, carefully pushing that small voice back where it belonged. For even if that was what she was hiding, it was never good to take too much notice of fantasies that could never be reality.

"Riza?" Maria asked, as Hawkeye had been lost in thought for quite a while now. Remembering where she was, Riza focused back on her friend and replied.

"No, Maria I don't think so. But then again I don't exactly spend my time wondering about what would happen if I wasn't in the military". And with that she pushed passed the slightly stunned Lieutenant Ross and began to walk back towards the office, convinced that they had reached the end of the conversation. She was wrong. In a flash Maria was walking beside her once more.

"Oh come on; just think about it for one moment. Even if you had decided to...own your own shooting range instead and he turned up there one day, your saying nothing would ever...

"That's right."

"Okay bad example. What if you were still in the military and he had never joined?"

"I don't think so." Riza was becoming exceptionally irritated with this conversation. Hadn't they covered this already? Seemingly oblivious to her friend's annoyance, Maria continued to list scenarios

"What if they decided to get rid of the fraternisation laws?"

"No."

"Not even if he begged you on his hands and knees?"

"That would never happen!"

"Confessed his undying adoration and love for you?"

"Maria!" She was practically shouting at this point

"Oh come on!" Maria stopped in the corridor, her own irritation at Hawkeye's immensely stubborn attitude getting the better of her. "You are acting as if he is repulsive or something! You have to at least admit that he's attractive!" She yelled

"Of course he's attractive, what do you think I am, blind or something?!" the words practically fell out of her mouth before she could stop them. Clasping her hand to her mouth in absolute horror, Hawkeye glanced quickly around the corridor. Luckily, due to the fact it was now late afternoon, the corridors were deserted. She slowly turned back to the brunette, whose own hand was in front of her mouth, shocked at Riza's admittance. As the horrified First Lieutenant turned back to her, she couldn't help but let out a giggle. This turned in to a fully fledged laugh as Hawkeye attempted to rectify the situation that she had found herself in. Admitting defeat, she preceded to walk down the corridor. Maria, continuing to laugh, ran to catch up with her.

"But then again" Riza stated once the laughter had stopped "I could say that about many officers" Maria snorted

"Like who?" She asked sceptically.

"I don't know" Riza replied, pretending to be seriously considering candidates "Who is the one you usually work with? Brosh, is that his name?" Maria narrowed her eyes at the slight evil grin that had surfaced on her friends face. She couldn't help but grin back.

"Nice try". She replied, stopping just outside investigations. Turning back towards her friend she began

"Oh and since I'm working with investigations for the time being I think I may do a little investigating of my own". Not liking the tone of her voice, or the evil look she was sporting, Riza Hawkeye frowned, not sure she was going to like where this was heading. Maria continued to smile then stated.

"Yes I think I'm going to find out _exactly _who was in the women's locker room earlier. Because I do believe that it may be time for certain female officers to have a fire arms efficiency test". And with that she saluted smartly and walked into the investigations department. Riza couldn't help but smile to herself as she continued to walk back to her office. She never abused the influence that she had within the artillery unit, and she didn't intend to. But there were times when the ability to administer random, and possibly difficult, proficiency test became too much to resist.

* * *

Mustang's office was unusually quiet. After Hughes' interesting display with Havoc, the other three officers immediately left the vicinity, thinking that it may be in their best interest to not know what was being said between the two, in case of further questioning later. After having gained all the information that he could out of Havoc, Hughes seemed to shift to an emotional faze that existed beyond glee until he remembered that he worked in the investigations department, and immediately rushed off in case people became wary of his long absence. This left Havoc as the only occupant in the office, having spent the past ten minutes sitting in the same position that he had been when Hughes had practically skipped off, wondering what painful way he was going to die once Hawkeye had discovered what he had done. He looked up when he heard the office door open. To his surprise, he found himself looking back up at Lieutenant Colonel Hughes. His manner was much more subdued than the last time he had been in the office, yet he still was smiling in a way Havoc didn't like. Without saying a word, Hughes started to walk towards Mustang's office motioning Havoc to follow him. Confused, but not daring to disobey, Havoc got up and followed the Lieutenant Colonel. By this time Hughes had sat himself down in Mustangs chair, looking quite comfortable in the office.

"Close the door Havoc." He stated, moving his chair closer to the desk so that he could rest his elbows on it. Still utterly confused, Havoc did what he asked, the proceeded to sit in the chair on the opposite side of the desk. There was silence for a moment.

"This is going to sound very strange Havoc, and will probably take a lot of explaining on my part. But I think after what you told me earlier, it seems wise that I bring you in on this". Havoc was stunned. What could he possibly want to explain to him that had to do with what he had told him about Hawkeye earlier? While he was still attempting to sort through this perplexing statement Hughes eyes turned up to his.

"I need your help Havoc".

* * *

_Where on earth is everyone?_ It may have been near the end of the day, but not close enough for any of them to have been dismissed yet. However, the office was completely deserted. _The colonel could still be in his meeting with the Fuhrer but that doesn't explain where everyone else is..._Hawkeye thought to herself. However, before she could dwell upon this, the stack of unfinished documents on her desk caught her eye. Shrugging to herself, she pushed her previous thoughts from her mind, sat at her desk and began her work. A few documents in, she found herself distracted by a low but continuous mumbling noise. Attempting to block out the sound, she continued to work. A few minutes later she sighed putting down her pen. It was no use; the noise was far too distracting. Getting up from her desk she decided to find the source of the distraction and put a stop to it. To her surprise, she found it got louder as she approached her superior's office. As she advanced to the door, she realised that the mumbling sounds were voices talking quietly. 

Thinking that Mustang must have returned and was now on the phone, she turned to go back to her desk when a particularly loud exclamation caught her attention.

"Hughes this is never going to work! The chief is going to find out and then there will be Hell to pay! I for one would like to get through my military career without having third degree burns!"

"Have you been listening to anything I've said? Now is the perfect time! He's practically told me how much she means to him, he just needs a push in the right direction". There was silence on the other side of the door. Riza wanted to move away, knowing that she shouldn't be listening to the conversation, but something inside her was forcing her to stay, itching to know more.

"How does he feel about her?" Havoc's voice was a lot calmer now, momentarily forgetting his previous worries. Riza heard Hughes sigh

"I've always had my suspicions, but I think that he is only just starting to realise how deep it goes. He looks at her differently than all the other girls he dates, not that they really mean anything to him. He knows that she's different and knows that he cares. It's only a matter of time before he works out that he's in love with her". Riza jerked away from the door as if it had stung her. Quietly, as to not alert the two men of her presence, she walked back across the room and slid into the chair behind her desk. She picked up the paper she had previously been working on, but wasn't really seeing it. Her mind was too busy with the thoughts she had gathered whilst hearing that exceptionally short exchange. The first was that Mustang was falling in love. The playboy Colonel was actually beginning to truly care for someone. The second was the more worrying one. That it hurt. The fact that he was in love with another girl was hurting her greatly. With a gasp she dropped the pen that she had subconsciously picked up. _Oh God no. Please no! It can't be! _Her mind ran wild as the truth struck her like lightning. While he was busy falling in love with some woman, she was beginning to fall for him.

**A/N: I promise the next one will be better. As ever, please review, I love hearing from you all. Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: As promised, a slightly better chapter. My thanks to 1****st**** Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, MoonStarDutchess, Winglessfairy25, RoyxRiza and Red's 21****st**** for taking the time to review. Hope you and everyone who is reading enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 7**

His heart was pounding as he walked aimless through the corridors. The words the Fuhrer had spoken were still ringing in his ears. _I will deal with the both of you then._ He shuddered, anxiety filling his veins like ice. He was in real trouble now, and what was worse he had managed to get Hawkeye dragged down into it as well. He sighed as he continued to amble, feeling about fifty times more useless than he ever had in the rain. Out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of the clock on the wall. Stopping dead in his tracks he stared at the mounted object. He swore softly under his breath, and quickly turned around, breaking into a rapid stride as he made his way towards his offices. _I should have dismissed them all half an hour ago! How could I have lost track of time so easily? _A new wave of guilt washed over him as he realised that by now Hawkeye had probably dismissed the other four subordinates and had stayed alone by herself in the office. He rounded the last corner in an almost jog like pace before bursting through the doors. Sure enough the room was empty apart from the female Lieutenant who sat stiffly at her desk, gazing out of the window. Mustang paused as he began to catch his breath. Something was wrong. He knew he had just made quite a bit of noise when he walked in, yet his Lieutenant had not even flinched. He stared at her face for a moment. _She seems so sad _he mused, instantly wanting to go to her. He made a move towards her then froze, a fresh bought of guilt hitting him as he remembered the Fuhrer's words. He looked at her face once more, the sadness that she was feeling weighing heavy on her delicate features as she stared intently at nothing. Just looking at her he knew he couldn't do it. Not tonight anyway. He was going to have to tell her soon, but he couldn't bear seeing anymore hurt on her face. He sighed.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye?" He called to her. At hearing her name the Lieutenant visible jumped, her body shocking out of her thoughts. As soon as she laid eyes upon the Colonel, she stepped up into a salute.

"Sorry Sir I didn't see you there. Is there anything else you need tonight?" Mustang frowned at her manner. Considering what had passed between them today, she was acting distinctly colder towards him. Not only that but she was refusing to meet his eyes. She fidgeted nervously as he continued to stare and he realised she needed an answer.

"It's perfectly fine Hawkeye. And no, I'm fine you can leave". Whether she noticed his rather hurt tone or not she didn't show it on her face. She simply nodded slightly before picking up her small black bag and leaving the room swiftly not once meeting his eyes. Mustang didn't know what to do. His natural ability with women seemed to falter away when confronted with Hawkeye so he was often at a loss with how to react to her. But he knew he couldn't just let her leave without saying something.

"Thank you". He began just before she reached the door. Out of the corner of his eye he saw he freeze. Not trusting himself to fully turn around and face her, he kept her in his peripheral vision while he continued

"For waiting for me this evening. Even thought you know you didn't have to". She stood there for a moment longer simply standing in the door way. For a moment he thought she might say something but instead she simply continued out of the door way and into the corridor. He couldn't help but watch her leave, wondering why he suddenly had the urge to bury his fist in the wall.

* * *

The apartment was cold. She shivered as she crossed the floor barefoot, reaching up to the cabinet for the dog food. Retrieving the packet, she poured its remaining contents into the metal bowl and watched as the delighted puppy began to eat hungrily. Sighing she padded gingerly back across the room and flopped onto the couch wrapping a blanket tightly around her. She couldn't hide it any longer. She felt utterly miserable. The only thing stopping her from demolishing an exceptionally large amount of chocolate was the thought that although it would make her temporarily happier, she would spend the next month paying for the indulgence. Besides, she didn't really feel like eating anything at all. She sighed once more and curled up further, laying her head on the arm of the sofa. Sensing her melancholy mood, Black Hayate left his now empty bowl and took to nuzzling his mistresses' hand that hung limply near the ground. Smiling slightly, she picked up the puppy and placed it in her lap, stroking and petting its dark fur.

"I'm being ridiculous aren't I?" She mused, to herself yet addressing the animal. "I shouldn't be pining away her like a teenager. I should at least be happy for him, even though I do wish..." she stopped speaking and petting the dog instantly. _Was I really going to admit to thinking that? Do I actually think that? Yes, I admit I have feelings for him, but they don't run deeper than a small infatuation, nothing that can't disappear! _She shook her head and began to run her fingers through the dog's thick fur once more.

"It doesn't matter anyway." She began, resuming her conversation "Nothing could come of it even if I wanted it to. He's already fallen in love..." the pain that she thought had begun to decrease was back once more, causing her to slump back into the cushions behind her. Glancing at the window she took in the darkening sky. She sat up once more.

"Come on black Hayate; let's get your walk over and done with before it gets to dark."

* * *

He wasn't sure exactly how long he had been standing in the office, but it must have been quite a while. He was too concerned by the look on his first Lieutenant's face as she had left the room to notice as time crept by. She had looked so upset and he had a suspicion that he may have been the cause of it. _What could I have done to make her look so sad? I haven't had a chance to tell anyone about what the Fuhrer said, so it couldn't have been that. _He cursed himself. Why did he always manage to hurt her even when he was trying his best not to? Letting his thoughts stay on the guilt ridden track, he stepped out of the office and locked it. Once this was done he turned around and literally found himself face to face with his best friend Maes Hughes, who had a slightly sadistic grin on his face.

"HEY ROY!" He shouted, his voice containing far too much happiness for Roy to deal with at this precise moment. Stalking down the corridor towards the exit he snapped

"Shouldn't you be half way home by now Hughes?" Not deterred in the slightest by his friends cold reply Hughes stated joyfully

"I could say the same for you couldn't I? Come on buddy, lighten up! Anyway, since where both here what do you say about going for a drink?" He took a glance at Mustang's appearance and added "It looks as if you need one". Roy didn't really know what to say to this offer. While a drink sounded remarkably tempting, it wasn't what he really wanted. But considering that what he really wanted was completely out of the question tonight and probably for the foreseeable future, he decided that drowning his sorrows at the bottom of a glass would be the next best think.

"Alright, let's go." He replied as they stepped out of HQ. Staring up at the sky Mustang groaned. Seeing his friend's expression, Hughes began staring at the heavens, as if expecting to see something fascinating up there. Once he found this was not the case, he looked back at his friend frowning

"What?" He asked in confusion.

"It's going to rain" Mustang replied gloomily, not tearing his eyes away from the offending masses of clouds.

"Well that's why I brought this!" Hughes proclaimed proudly, thrusting a large black umbrella into Mustangs hands. Roy snorted but grinned at Hughes and proceeded to walk down the stair, therefore missing the mischievous grin that was now placed on his friend's features.

* * *

The evening air was pleasantly crisp without being too cold as Riza Hawkeye and Black Hayate walked into the park. Releasing him from his leash, she let the puppy run off alone, chasing after things that only he could see. Making sure he was still in her eyesight, Riza sat down at a nearby bench, bathing herself in the refreshing breeze. The park was beautiful this time of day, and few people were around. There were a few like her walking their dogs, and the odd jogger. She sighed mournfully as a small white puppy bounded up to a couple who were walking past. The woman laughed bending down to pet the small creature while the man looked down at her fondly. Straightening up, the man caught her hand in his and pulled her closer to him, murmuring something in her ear. She giggled and leaned closer to him, and he caught her lips in loving kiss. They broke off lost in each other's eyes as they continued to walk down the path, their expressions caught in contented bliss. Riza had the sudden urge to shoot those stupid happy looks of their faces. She turned her annoyed expression up to the sky. _Is there someone up there deliberately rubbing this in my face?_ She thought to herself. As if in response, a single drop of rain hit her squarely between the eyes. She bent her head and called Hayate back to her. Fastening her leash around his neck once more, she began to leave the park but it was too late. The heavens opened and within a matter of seconds she was drenched from head to toe. Staring back up at the sky she couldn't help but wonder if it this day could possibly get any worse?

* * *

"Stupid Hughes dragging me out when it's raining just to tell me to hurry up and get married while scaring people with his photos. Stupid weather always raining. Stupid Bradley walking in at the wrong moment. Stupid stupid stupid!" Roy dissolved into incoherent mumbling as he made his way across the town. The only possible upside to the whole situation was the fact that he had an umbrella, which at least meant he wasn't completely soaked by now. Having got too frustrated at Hughes' consistent advice on how to settle down, he had barely lasted half an hour at the bar before claiming to have a head ache and making some excuse about having an early night. Hughes would be fine on his own. He had managed to corner a gaggle of slightly drunk business men into looking at his pictures of Elicia. He would be quite content for the next few hours. So here he was, the great flame alchemist making his way back home. If this situation had occurred a few months ago, he had no doubt that he would have found himself a new bar, picked up the first attractive woman he could find, pour a few drinks down his neck and blissfully forget. But tonight, he couldn't face doing it. In the back of his mind he knew why. There was only one woman he really wanted. And until he could have her, he would never be content. _When the hell did this happen? When did I start to think about her as more than a subordinate? _He was brought out of his musings when something cold and wet rubbed itself against his leg. He yelped in surprise, instantly hoping there had been no one around to hear his rather girlish cry. He turned his gaze towards the object at his feet. It was a dog. A small, black and white exceptionally wet dog. Before he could fully register this, his heart leapt to his throat as a familiar voice began to speak

"I'm terribly sorry sir, his leash broke and he is normally so well behaved". Removing his umbrella so it was no longer blocking his view of the speaker he saw a rather miserable and completely drenched Riza Hawkeye standing before him. Instantly he held the umbrella over her head. In confusion she raised her eyes and she was unable to keep her mouth from falling open in a mixture of shock and horror.

"C-C-Colonel!" She managed to stutter when she finally found her voice. He smiled at her expression, not to mention the fact that the rain had made her white blouse not only stick to her figure appealingly but turned it almost completely see through. He turned around moving slightly closer to her. He couldn't help but wonder if it was his presence or her lingering illness that was making her cheeks turn shades darker.

"Well Hawkeye, this is certainly an interesting time for a walk! Would you like me to escort you home? We can't have you drowning yourself out here, especially considering you're already sick." For a horrible moment he thought she would refuse, her head bent down her arms hugging herself.

"That would be very kind of you sir. Thank you." She replied, her voice barely above a whisper. He couldn't help but smile as they began to walk. Even though he knew her apartment was only a small distance away, he couldn't help but feel glad to spend these few short moments alone with her.

* * *

_I was wrong. This is definitely the worst thing that could ever happen. _She was astounded at her bad luck. Of all the people she could have bumped into it had to be him! The world was seriously picking on her these days. To make matters worse she was almost certain that he could see _everything _through her shirt. She didn't even want to think about her appearance now. It wouldn't be long until she was home, where she could jump in to a nice warm shower then curl up in bed. As long as she concentrated on that, she could probably survive through the next few minutes. She shivered, hugging her arms closer to her body, using all her will power to stop her teeth from chattering.

"Are you cold?" She lifted her head slightly to meet her superior's concerned gaze. She instantly turned her head back to the floor. _Damn those beautiful eyes of his!_ She thought to herself, quickly remembering she was required to answer.

"I'm fine Sir" she replied, knowing that she hadn't quite managed to keep the tremble hidden. Without warning she felt a warm presence lightly touch her back. Before she could contemplate this further, she let out a small gasp as Mustang's arm encircled her waist, pulling her to his side. Her heart began to race as he spoke.

"Body heat is the best way to warm up. As I said before, we can't have you getting cold in your condition Lieutenant." Even if she wanted to respond she couldn't. Her mind had gone blank as soon as she began to feel the warmth of his body against hers. It was taking all of her brain just to remember to keep breathing. _This isn't right_ she thought to herself, _he is my superior officer! Plus he is already in love with another woman. This is not going to help me get over my infatuation. _But try as she might she couldn't bring herself to break the embrace. If anything, she drew her body closer, his arm tightening protectively around her as they continued to walk. She sighed inaudibly. _Sometimes, it's just nice to pretend..._ she thought sadly.

* * *

"Thank you for escorting me home Sir" they were outside the door of her apartment now.

"No problem Lieutenant" he replied, hoping that she hadn't sensed the disappointment in his voice. He wished that the walk home had taken more time. For the few short minutes he had held her close to him, he had felt more content than he had in years. He had not wanted to let her go, willing to stay with her in his arms, so close he could feel her heart beating, for the rest of his life. But now it was over, and he had to face reality once more. She was standing before him, keys and dog leash in her hand waiting to go inside.

"So I shall see you tomorrow then?" He asked, desperately attempting to keep her attention. She nodded in affirmative.

"Goodnight Sir" she replied before turning around to unlock the door. _Do something!_ His mind screamed at him. _Say something! Anything, you can't leave it like this!_

"Hawkeye!" he cried, having no idea what was going to follow this statement. She whipped back around a slightly puzzled look on her face, keys still in hand.

"Sir?" She questioned. He was transfixed. His voice was lost, unable to utter a sound. He noticed that a strand of her blonde hair had fallen over her face as she had bent down to open the door. Unable to stop himself, he moved forward, closing the small space between them. With the tips of his fingers he traced her forehead, lightly grazing along the side of her face as he tucked the strand behind her ear. A shattered gasp escaped her lips at the feel of his touch. Unable to stop, his fingers traced her jaw line as his eyes flew up to meet hers. He knew he shouldn't do this, but he couldn't stop himself. He wanted her. He needed her. They were so close now; he could feel her ragged breathing hot against his face. Leaning closer he paused just out of reach. But it was too much. Slowly and carefully he tipped her chin up towards him and closed the gap between them as their lips met.

Her mind exploded. The kiss was soft and hesitant as he placed his lips upon hers, as if unsure of what was happening. Her eyes fluttered closed at the sensation, responding to him in an equally hesitant manner. It didn't last. His teeth nipped along her bottom lip, begging for entrance to her mouth. She gasped and taking his chance he slipped his tongue inside, exploring her mouth and deepening the kiss. It was heaven. She dropped the keys with a clatter, bringing her arms to circle his neck, pulling him closer as his hands drew her body towards him. Their tongues battled for dominance as the kiss intensified. Riza was dimly aware of her back hitting her doorframe, but she really couldn't care. All she cared about was the feel of his lips and tongue against hers and his hands running slightly up her sides. Soon, they broke away, panting, both in desperate need of air. They stood together, Riza pushed back against the door, her hands still wrapped around his neck, his circling her waist, their foreheads pressed together, unable to tear their eyes away from each other. He lifted a hand gently from her waist, the back of his finger tips softly caressing her cheek. She leaned into the touch, causing him to smile warmly. He leaned in once more kissing her lightly. He drew away, touching their heads together and whispered.

"Goodnight... Riza". And with that he was gone, taking the umbrella and walking away, back into the rain.

* * *

She wasn't sure how long she stood there, leaning against the doorway, listening to the rain continue to fall. Somewhere her brain was still functioning and her body remembered she had to get back into the house. Opening the door, she walked in, letting Hayate follow her, not even scolding him for shaking his wet fur all over the floor. Not even bothering to shower, she threw her wet clothes into the bathroom, and pulling on a pair of warm pyjamas, she slid into bed. As her brain slowly started working once more, a stupid smile spread across her face. The rational voice in the back of her mind warned her that nothing good could come of this, but she pushed it away. She wrapped the covers tightly around her, the smile still present and allowed herself to fall into the most pleasant dreams she had had in a long time.

**A/N: If I didn't just kill you all with fluff then please let me know how what you're thinking by reviewing. My next update may take a bit longer due to exams, but then again I'm supposed to be studying now. Hopefully it will be done within the next few days. Until then!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: damn, I knew I would end up writing this instead of revising! Anyways thank you so much for the reviews! My thanks to winglessfairy25, 1****st**** Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, RoyxRiza, Red's 21****st**** and Chieko Yumi Usama and everyone else who is reading. I am glad I did not kill you with fluff. **

**Chapter 8**

Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes was not in investigations for nothing. Apart from his unquenchable need to know absolutely every tiny detail about every situation, he had an uncanny knack for noticing things. So while he was spinning aimlessly in Roy Mustang's rather large chair, he happened to notice how his friend's aide did not instantaneously demand that he remove himself from her superior's office. He was also curious that when a rather dejected looking Havoc entered the office puffing hard on the lighted cigarette, Hawkeye did not scold him for smoking in the office. She actually let him continue to smoke and patted his shoulder lightly as she left the room in search of the day's paper work. _She's acting strangely this morning..._Hughes thought to himself, having ceased spinning, his arms resting on Roy's desk as he mulled over the Lieutenant's actions. It was then he realised something else. She had been smiling. She was actually smiling! It was small, granted, but it was there. He couldn't remember the last time that he had seen Hawkeye make any sort of facial expression, let alone an expression of joy. _I wonder what happened to cause her to smile?_ He thought to himself. Before he could ponder the situation further, Mustang swept into the room. Havoc snapped himself out of his misery long enough to salute his superior officer, who ignored him and approached Hughes. Mustang gave his friend a rather confused look.

"You know I'm beginning to forget the last time I walked into my office and you weren't here. Don't you have some investigating to do?" he asked before setting his bag on the chair by his desk and beginning to remove his coat.

"Sir!" A surprised squeak interrupted Hughes chances of replying. Both men turned to find a rather shocked looking Fuery standing before them, with Breda, Falman and a depressed Havoc not far behind them.

"Yes?" Mustang asked the group.

"Is there something that we should know about Sir?" Breda questioned. Hughes turned to Roy and was sure that some of the colour drained from his face at the question. However, Mustang's voice betrayed nothing as he responded coolly

"And what do you mean by that Second Lieutenant Breda?" It was Havoc's turn to speak

"Well chief...it's just gone nine". Hughes' eyebrows quirked at this statement. Mustang however simply frowned

"I am aware of the time Havoc" he said scathingly. The rest of his subordinates and Hughes shared a look. It was a well known fact that any day that Mustang turned up at the office before ten was considered surprisingly early. _This is getting strange..._Hughes thought to himself.

"Hughes, if you are going to hang around here, which I know you are going to do no matter what I say to you, can you at least get out of my chair? I have a lot of work to do." Hughes promptly fell from the chair in shock. From his new position on the floor, he was able to see the look that he guessed his face was sporting mirrored on the faces Mustang's subordinates. The Colonel's statement had even managed to shock Havoc out of his depression. However, Mustang didn't seem to notice the oddness of his statement. He shot Hughes a look that clearly stated he was questioning his friend's sanity, before sitting down in his chair and picking up the first sheet from the pile of paperwork neatly stacked in his desk. _He's working? Roy is actually here on time and doing his work?! _Hughes' thoughts were beginning to run riot as he picked himself up off the floor. _What is wrong with everyone today?_

Sensing the presence of his officers, Mustang glanced up as he reached for his next piece of work.

"Is there something you all want?" he asked the confused men standing at the doorway. Just at that moment Lieutenant Hawkeye walked back in to the office carrying a particularly large amount of folders. As soon as he saw this, Mustang was out of his chair in a flash.

"Hear, let me help you Hawkeye" he stated, advancing swiftly to his Lieutenant's aid. The remaining officer's instantly winced. Hawkeye had been known to react rather badly towards her fellow officer's attempting to help her, no matter how good their intentions were. It seemed that no matter how much she was carrying, she took it as a personal insult if they attempted to help her. This is why it came as a complete shock when she willingly let Mustang take more than half the folders off the top of the stack and the two of them walked into his office, placing them on his desk.

"Thank you Sir" Hawkeye replied. Although the smile that Hughes had noticed earlier had been replaced by her usual emotionless expression there was something warm and tender in the way she spoke to Mustang. It seemed he was not the only one to notice as Roy flashed her a small smirk before sitting back down at his chair and resuming his work. Hughes couldn't take it anymore.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" he yelled, startling the other occupants of the room. Now everyone was looking at him like he was insane.

"Hughes, what exactly are you talking about?" Roy asked, annoyance laced into his voice. Hughes missed the tone and proceeded to frantically pointing at his best friend

"What is wrong with you? Since when have you been early? Since when have you done your work without being held at gun point?" Hughes banged his hand down on Roy's desk, disrupting the carefully balanced folders. Ignoring the frown from Roy and frustrated sigh from Riza he proceeded with his rant. "What happened to you last night? You were depressed as hell and now you look like all your dreams have come true!"

"Maybe they have" Roy replied, smirking back at Hughes. All the officers were so caught up in Hughes and his ramblings that they failed to notice a certain Lieutenant's cheeks turn pink as she slowly slip out of the room. Hughes mean while was still in full rant mode

"And it's not just you! Sure, you're the one that's acting completely out of character but Haw..." Hughes trailed off as he slowly put two and two together. As he did a slow grin began to spread across his features. Mustang gulped, his subordinates quickly rushing back to their desks. They all knew what that smirk meant, and it was usually followed by either some hair brained scheme or the brandishing of many photo's. To their surprise, Hughes simply grinned inhumanly, walked behind Roy and smacked him jubilantly on the back. Mustang cringed at the force of the gesture but before he could say anything, Hughes had practically skipped out of the room, laughing manically as he left. There was silence as Mustang and his subordinates attempted to process what had just happened. Roy was brought out from his stupor when Havoc asked.

"Hey, where did Hawkeye go?"

* * *

While this was all happening in the office, Riza had slipped off unnoticed, taking herself to her favourite place in head quarters. The shooting range. While she knew she should probably get started on her work, she needed to think before she was able to set foot inside the office again. She decided that since Hughes has begun venting his feelings she had a little time before her fellow officers recovered enough to realise she was gone. There was hardly anyone around this time of the day. There were only two men practicing, both she knew by sight to be excellent marks men. Knowing she didn't have enough time to start shooting herself, she was simply content to watch them; the familiar sounds and smells soothing her somewhat. She allowed her mind to wander over what she had just heard. _Maybe they have...was that something to do with what happened last night?_ She couldn't help but sigh at the memory. Roy Mustang had kissed her. _Kissed her!_ She thought the heavens would explode before he even recognised the fact that she was a woman, let alone anything else. A frown formed on her brow. But what exactly did that kiss mean? Ever since that incident in his office, her feelings for him had started to change, but that didn't mean that he had any feelings for her. There was still the complication of the woman he was apparently falling in love with _and_ the fraternisation laws. She groaned inwardly, dreading to think what would happen if anyone found out what happened last night. It was bad enough with the rumours, when nothing had even happened. Sighing she turned to the clock on the wall. She couldn't put it off any longer. It was time to go back.

* * *

She returned to a surprisingly empty office. She frowned in confusion, instantly wondering where everyone had gone. Her frown only deepened when she spotted her superior officer seemingly engrossed in one of the many reports on his desk. Unwilling to believe that her notoriously lazy superior was actually doing his work without being threatened to; she began to approach his desk. Hearing footsteps drawing closer, Mustang looked up from his work. He smiled when he saw who it was.

"Hawkeye! Where did you run off to so suddenly?" He asked. Not exactly willing to explain to her actions to her superior, Hawkeye decided to avoid the question. She turned her attention to the pile of papers stacked on the left hand corner of the desk. She looked at Mustang in surprise.

"Sir, have you completed all of these forms already?" She couldn't keep the amazed tone from her voice. He looked at her, a smirk now forming on his lips.

"You seem shocked Lieutenant. Are you implying that I am incapable of completing paper work?" He asked in a teasing manner. Hawkeye was flustered.

"N-n-no Sir not at all, I would never, I mean it's just" she stopped, catching the look in his eyes. Realising that he was simply joking, she sighed and moved towards the papers.

"I'll have these taken care of now Sir" she stated, picking them up off the table. She turned towards the doorway when

"Hawkeye...umm wait a minute". She froze and turned slowly towards her commanding officer. He raised himself from his chair and walked so that he was standing directly in front of her. Riza shifted the papers slightly, still mindful of her injured hand. Mustang shifted slightly as well, not really sure what he was going to say. He lifted his eyes to meet hers. For a minute he found himself lost in her gaze, her hazel eyes drawing him helplessly in. He shook himself slightly. _How the hell does she do that? She can draw me to her without even trying? Damn, it's supposed to be them who are powerless over me NOT the other way around! _Suddenly realising he was still staring; he cleared his throat and broke eye contact with her.

"Sir..?" She asked tentatively, slightly concerned about the way he was acting towards her. He turned his gaze back down to her and hesitantly began to speak.

"Look, Hawkeye, about last night, I think I need to tell you..." her body froze. _I knew it. _She thought to herself, _he is just about to tell me it was a mistake and that it meant nothing. Damn, this is really your own fault for getting your hopes up. _She sighed inwardly. _At least I should spare him the embarrassment of actually having to say it out loud. _Turning sharply away from him, she locked away her emotions and quickly cut off his sentence.

"It's alright Sir; I know what you are going to say?" Mustang was taken aback.

"Y-you do?" he wondered aloud. She sighed; her back still turned towards him.

"Yes Sir. And you don't have to. Consider the whole situation forgotten". And with that she began to walk towards the door, papers still in hand.

"Wait, what?" Mustang was back behind her in an instant. _Please don't do this to me_ she silently prayed. Taking another deep breath, but refusing to turn back to face him, Hawkeye began to explain.

"Sir, I know you are going to tell me that what happened was simply an accident, that you never meant it. You don't have to. I understand completely. Now if you will excuse me I need to..."

"That's not what I was going to say." She stopped, unable to quite process what had just been said. Still not trusting herself to face him, she heard his footsteps come closer until she could almost feel him behind her.

"That's not what I was going to say at all" his voice whispered in her ear. She gulped, her heart pounding, not sure what she should do.

"Riza, look at me" she couldn't move. She knew she should turn around but she didn't know what she would do if she did. She liked to be in control of every situation, and she knew that as soon as he turned his deep black eyes upon her, she would lose all ounce of rational thought.

"Riza..." her voice caught in her throat as his arm gently snaked around her waist, turning her to face him. Once she had turned, he raised a hand to her chin, tilting her face up to meet his eyes.

"Did you really think that kiss was meaningless?" He asked her softly, tracing her jaw slightly with his finger tips. Again she couldn't speak, her mind failing completely at his soft touch. As she gazed at him, she saw something flicker in his eyes. What was it? Worry? Sadness? His next words answered her question.

"Did you want it to be meaningless?" he whispered hesitantly, afraid of the answer she may give. Realising that she absolutely must answer this question, Riza used every ounce of strength in her body. She shook her head slightly

"No" she whispered quietly, looking back up into his onyx eyes. He smiled a true warm smile unlike his usual smirk. She couldn't help but smile slightly in return, the affection in the gesture making it infectious.

"Good" he whispered in return lowering his lips on to hers. As soon as their lips touched she dropped the papers, completely oblivious to the world around her. She pulled him closer as the kiss intensified, her arms wrapping around his neck as he hugged her closer. Their minds went blank, forgetting what they had been previously doing or thinking, too caught up in each other to care about anything else. That is until a white flash pierced through their closed eyes followed by a strangely familiar whirring sound. Slowly breaking apart, the two turned their heads towards the sound, cheeks touching, her arms still around his neck, his remaining at her waist. Both of their mouths dropped open at the sight before them. There in the doorway stood Maria Ross and the rest of Mustang's subordinates, each of them staring at the pair as if they had seen a ghost. That is except Maes Hughes who was standing at the forefront of the group, still grinning like a man possessed, a camera in his hand. Lifting the camera up once more he took a second photo of the stunned pair.

"Well then" he stated, sounding remarkably pleased with himself "What do you two have to say for yourselves?"

**A/N: As I have an exam tomorrow and I still wrote this, I guess I will probably update pretty soon. But the other exam is concepts, which is evil. But anyways, as ever please review with what you think. Until next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Damn I am so sorry that it took this long! But the "doom" that was concepts is finally over so I was able to concentrate on this! Thank you ever so much to 1****st**** Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, MoonStarDutchess, Red's 21****st****, winglessfairy25, Bentley the great, RoyxRiza, cherryblossompopstar411, mushra brisingir and Cheiko Yuma Usama for the wonderful reviews!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Riza Hawkeye was not a coward. Far from it in fact. She did not shy away from any threat, no matter how great or small. She was a strong believer in facing things head on, no matter how unpleasant the situation happened to be. There was no use running from things, no, they would simply catch up to you later. The sooner you faced your enemy, the sooner the confrontation would be over and she would face each enemy readily. She did not run and hide.

But right at this moment in time, she would have given anything to be able to run right out of the office and away from the stares of her fellow officers.

Roy however was handling the situation rather differently, in that all that was going through his mind was a string of curse words and the overwhelming desire to set Hughes' camera on fire. However, his thoughts were interrupted by a swift blow to the back of his head, automatically causing him to let go of his First Lieutenant. Which was the exact affect she was hoping for. Eye's watering slightly from the force of the blow he turned around to see Riza, looking extremely embarrassed, walking back over to her desk. He felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned round to come face to face with Havoc's amused stare.

"Trouble in paradise chief?" He asked innocently, causing the other occupants of the room to snicker. Mustang growled, causing Havoc to jump back apprehensively, suddenly worried for his own safety.

"Sir?" Mustang jumped slightly at the sound of Hawkeye's voice.

"Yes?" He replied.

"Permission to take these forms to the records department Sir?" She asked. He internally winced at her manner. _She's gone back to being the perfect soldier again. Why does she have to hide behind that barrier? _He wondered to himself. He sighed bringing a hand up to his temple.

"Go." He muttered, waving vaguely towards the door. She saluted and marched towards the exit, shooting a deadly glare towards the other occupants in the room as she did so. Silence then descended upon the office. Slowly the rest of the team moved themselves back to their respective desks, all except Ross who followed Havoc and began sorting through a large amount of files on his desk, and Hughes who simply stood in the doorway cradling his camera as if it was his second child. Mustang realised he needed to say something. Smoothing a hand over his face he addressed the room.

"Look, about what you just saw..."

"Stop right there chief." Havoc cut in before he could continue. Mustang's mouth opened slightly at the phrase but he shook it off, needing to explain himself.

"But, what you just saw..." this time it was Maria who interrupted him

"I didn't see anything Sir." He stared at her, completely lost. Noticing his expression she turned to Havoc.

"Did you?" Havoc shook his head, his grin still in place as he looked at his superior officer's shocked expression.

"Honestly Sir, we have no idea what you are talking about." Fuery added innocently. Finally catching on, a smirk graced Mustang's features. He stared at the officers around him.

"Thank you." He replied. All he received was a slight smile from Ross and nods from the rest of the men. Turning on his heel he stalked back into his office, followed closely to his dismay by Hughes and his beloved camera. The door slammed shut behind them. Now alone in the room, the rest of the subordinates turned to each other. Havoc leaned back on his chair.

"Great, now you guys owe me fifty cens each. Told you they would be together by the end of the week." As the grumbling men each tossed Havoc their money, Ross picked up the file she wanted and left the office in search of the blonde Lieutenant.

* * *

Hawkeye meanwhile was attempting to stop herself from having a heart attack. Her emotions were a complete mess underneath the calm facade she always maintained. She was not particularly worried about what her fellow officers had just seen. Although she knew that she would probably never hear the end of this, she knew she could trust them, they were not going to go running to the higher ups about this sudden development. She was more worried about what Mustang had been saying before he had kissed her. _I have no idea what he wants from me! _She thought to herself as she gave in her superior officer's completed forms, _all I know is that he doesn't consider it a mistake that he kissed me. But what do I do now?_ She sighed to herself, attempting to remain calm. She was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she didn't even notice that someone was calling her name until they were practically shouting. Turning around, she saw Maria Ross walking swiftly towards her.She closed her eyes and braced herself for the confrontation that she knew was inevitable.

* * *

They had been in the office for five minutes and still neither had said anything. Mustang had turned himself in his chair to gaze out of the window, pointedly ignoring the man who was still grinning like a maniac by the door. Hughes was beyond happy. He couldn't think of anyone who was more suited for Mustang than Hawkeye and since he had made it his mission in life to find Roy a wife, he was pretty sure that he was one step closer to fulfilling that mission. All he had to do now was wait for Mustang to open up about everything that had happened. And knowing his friend that would be any minute...

"DAMN IT HUGHES!"

...now.

"Yes Roy?" He asked sweetly. He received a glare in return. A few more tense moments crept by before Mustang groaned, his head sinking into his hands. Hughes took that as his queue to sit down in the chair on the opposing side of the desk. Mustang sighed and began to speak.

"I can't believe I forgot the door was open. I'm just lucky that the Fuhrer didn't walk in and see that." He didn't look up from his hands. Hughes decided that it was time to face the issue head on.

"And what exactly was 'that'?" He asked. Roy looked up surprised at the question. He then lowered his gaze slightly, collecting his thoughts before proceeding to answer the question.

"I don't really know Maes. I just...recently, it's almost as if I've suddenly noticing something different in our relationship. No that's not quite right. Its...it's something that's always been there but I've simply been ignoring it. Something that I just dismissed on principle. But now I think I'm beginning to realise..."

"That you love her." Maes replied quietly, looking at his friend intently. Mustang was shocked. _Love? Love! That's a little extreme! So I have feelings for Riza, that I can't deny but love? Well she's attractive, that's obvious to anyone who sees her. She's gentle and has a good heart even though she hides behind her cold mask. And even thought she seems emotionless, I can always tell how she's feeling just by looking in her eyes. But that doesn't mean I love her. There are so many women out there, why waste time on falling in love? But then again, none of them really compare to Riza. She's strong and independent, hell without her I don't think anything would ever get done around here! Not to mention all the times that she has saved my life! In fact, I don't really know what my life would be like without her. I don't really want to know. I need her. I..." _he raised his eyes to meet his friends piercing gaze. A slow smile spread across his face.

"Yes." He replied quietly.

* * *

Riza sighed leaning back on the bench. She had just explained everything that had happened between her and Roy since yesterday to Maria, and she was now waiting for the brunette to digest this information.

"Wow" Maria replied, causing the blonde to turn and look at her. Riza sighed.

"What exactly do I do now?" She wondered aloud.

"Riza, you know what you have to do. You have to talk to him. You need to tell him how you feel." Riza looked at her friend

"How am I supposed to do that when I don't even know how I feel?" She cried, her hands flying upwards in exasperation.

"Now we both know that's a lie." Riza's mouth fell open at the comment. Maria stared back at her, a knowing look on her face. Slowly it dawned on Riza. She shook her head violently.

"No."

"Riza, just admit it."

"There's nothing to admit."

"You know that's a lie." Riza bit her lip. Maria continued to gaze at her friend, knowing that she needed to sort through her emotions by herself. However, after gaining no response for quite some time she continued

"Riza, I know that it's difficult, but you cannot keep running away like this. You need to talk to him and move on from there. You can't just pretend that this isn't happening." Riza nodded her head slowly, picking herself up from the bench. Following suit, the two women returned to head quarters in silence. Inwardly Riza sighed. She was not a coward. She needed to face the things she was afraid of. _But, _she thought to herself, _how exactly am I going to tell him?_

* * *

Everyone was engaged in their own work by the time she got back to the office. Mustang's door was firmly shut so she sat down at her own desk pulling out the small amount of paperwork that she had to complete. But her mind could not concentrate on the task. Her thoughts were drifting to what she knew she had to do. However, before her thoughts engulfed her completely, the door to Mustang's office opened and Lieutenant Colonel Hughes walked out, camera in hand. Noticing her at her desk he smiled.

"Mustang needs to talk to you." He said as he walked past. All eyes turned to her. She glared at the rest of the men, who hastily scampered back to their jobs. Taking in a steady breath she walked over to the office and tapped on the door. Mustang looked up. Seeing who it was his eyes widened for a moment before motioning her inside. She stepped in, closing the door quietly behind her. She had learnt her lesson from last time. By now Mustang was standing, facing the large window as he stared out at the grounds below.

"Hawkeye...there is something that I think we need to talk about." Riza froze.

"Yes Sir." She replied, the perfect soldier answering her commanding officer. Mustang sighed pressing his forehead gently against the cool glass of the window. _How the hell I am going to explain this, _he wondered to himself. Taking a deep breath he continued, his eyes fixed on the world outside.

"It's about...recent events. I feel as if something's different. That there are issues that we...no, that I need to address really. Well not exactly issues. More feelings, per say. But it is the feelings that are the issue. An important issue." He turned around to face her before adding. "Do you understand?" Riza just stood there with a look of utter confusion on her face. Frowning Roy mentally went through what he had just said. He groaned.

"That made absolutely no sense" he muttered.

"Not really Sir." Hawkeye admitted, gazing at the floor. Roy sighed running a hand nervously through his hair. Why on earth couldn't he just say it? He didn't normally have this problem. But then again, he was usually a man of few words, preferring to take action immediately, damning the consequences. Of course that's what had gotten him into this situation to begin with. He sighed 

walking around the front of his desk so that he was directly in front of her. That was when it hit him. What he had to do. He looked down to see Riza looking at him worriedly.

"Riza..." she stiffened at the use of her name but he continued anyway "I don't really know how to say this. But I'm hoping you understand." And with that he bent down and kissed her with everything he had. _I love you _he thought to himself as he did so.

Riza was taken aback by the intensity of the kiss. She really hadn't been expecting him to do that and gasped slightly as he did, allowing him full access to her mouth. She could never recall ever feeling like this from a simple kiss. It was almost as if he was pouring his heart and soul into it, readily giving them both to her. Suddenly her mind flew back to the conversation that she had overheard the day before. _Could it be that they were talking...about me?_

Before long the two were forced to part due to lack of air. Roy sighed looking down at Riza. To his surprise she smiled back up at him. She leaned in, kissing him lightly on the lips. She pulled away slightly, her hands tangled in his hair as she spoke, her warm breath tickling his mouth.

"I understand...Roy." She whispered. He smiled again and attempted to close the gap between them, but she stopped him putting a finger to his lips.

"We can't continue doing this in here. What if the Fuhrer were to walk in?" She said with a small smile. All of a sudden, Mustang's face lost all colour. He pulled away from her slightly, but placed his hands on her hips, intent on keeping contact with her. She lowered her arms and looked at him worriedly.

"What?" She asked. He sighed and pulled her into his arms. She relaxed against him instantly, enjoying the feeling of being held so close. Mustang smiled and placed a kiss on the top of her head before proceeding to telling her about his meeting with the Fuhrer. After he had finished, she slowly broke away from his embrace, turning to face him. To his surprise, she didn't look angry at all.

"Well that's easily solved. We simply explain what happened and deny that there is anything other than a professional relationship between us." She replied simply. He grinned, unable to keep himself from making a comment.

"The perfect soldier Riza Hawkeye is suggesting that we lie to the Fuhrer!" He exclaimed in mock horror. She glared back at him.

"Would you prefer it if I told the truth Sir?" She replied sarcastically. He chuckled, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"No. I can't risk losing you." He replied honestly. She sighed and turned around in his arms. She leaned in and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"And you won't."

* * *

The rest of the day past relatively smoothly. With the incident in the north finally beginning to calm down, the amount of paperwork and contracts that needed to be checked had increased rapidly, 

which is why Riza found herself with Maes and Maria, desperately searching for a missing file in the investigations department.

"This is going nowhere!" Maria exclaimed in frustration.

"I have to agree Lieutenant." Maes replied as he looked up from the filing cabinet that he was currently searching in. Riza sighed.

"Well it has to be here somewhere." She stated, opening the next draw of badly organised files.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything?" Came a voice from the door. All three officers spun round, automatically saluting sharply.

"Fuhrer Bradley Sir!" Hughes exclaimed. The Fuhrer simply chucked, moving forward to greet them.

"At ease." He stated and the soldier's quickly lowered their arms. Smiling he turned to Hughes.

"Lieutenant Colonel, it has been such a long time since I've spoken to you. How's the family?" The Fuhrer asked politely. However, Hughes responded in the usual way. Beaming happily he replied

"It's so wonderful you asked Sir! I just got my new photos of my darling Elicia developed this lunch time, look!" And with that the air was suddenly filled with photographs. Chuckling, the Fuhrer plucked one out of the air at random, taking a closer look. Obviously not satisfied with the man's reaction Hughes pulled another out of the air

"This is one of my favourites; her in her cute pink dress isn't she the most adorable little angel?" The Fuhrer smiled.

"Yes yes Lieutenant Colonel she is a beautiful little girl. But it was actually First Lieutenant Hawkeye I came here to see." At the sound of her name Riza straightened to meet the Fuhrer's gaze.

"Yes Sir?" She asked, although she was convinced she knew what this was about. The Fuhrer smiled at her before continuing.

"I need to see you in my office at 1600 hours Lieutenant. I gather you know what this is in reference to?"

"Yes Sir. I will be there." She responded automatically. He nodded to her. He turned back to the other two officers.

"Well now I suggest you tidy up this room." He stated with a laugh, gesturing at the photographs that littered the ground. "It was good to see you all, Hawkeye, Hughes, Ross." And with that he turned and left the room leaving the three officers's to clean up Hughes' mess. They were so involved in doing this that none of them noticed the frown that the Fuhrer gave Lieutenant Hawkeye as he left the room and the fact that the picture that he plucked out of the air was never returned to Lieutenant Colonel Hughes.

**A/N: That was so difficult to do while trying to keep everyone in character, I hope I managed well enough! With exams over my updates shall hopefully be quicker than before. As ever please review with your thoughts!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I am sooo sorry for the wait! Damn, I was going to update before I went home but ended up with the birthday hangover from hell (thirteen shots in less than 3 hours is NOT a good plan. Is it only my friends who seem to think you need to be paralytic on your birthday? ) which had me rather ill for 2 days, then I was so busy at home but now I'm back!**

**Is it odd I got made a Fullmetal alchemist birthday card that was sent to me at uni? Anyway...**

**Thank you so much to Cheiko Yumi Usama, RoyXRiza, 1****st**** Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, MoonStarDutchess, mushra brisingir, winglessfair25, Red's 21****st****, cherryblossompopstar411 and CO Raven for the reviews! Hope all who are reading enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Havoc was about thirty seconds away from losing his temper completely. He normally couldn't care less what his fellow officers did around the office; often preferring it if their action led him into distraction as well. But if Mustang was going to continue to tap his pen on the desk for the rest of the afternoon he was going to have shoot both himself and his commanding officer just to make that damn noise stop! It was beyond irritating.

_Tap. _Havoc closed him eyes, carefully attempting to control his anger. This had been going on for almost an hour now. It had to get boring soon; the chief hardly had the longest of attention spans.

_Tap. _Oh God, why the hell did Hawkeye have to be out of the room for so long? She would have stopped him doing from doing this the moment it started.

_Tap. _He couldn't take it anymore.

"Chief!" He called, a little too loudly than was necessary. Mustang looked up from the work that he was tapping his pen on to meet Havoc's gaze.

"What is it Havoc?" He asked, obviously not particularly happy to have been interrupted from his day dream. Havoc couldn't help but grin to himself. _And I wonder what you might have been thinking of eh Mustang? Or more accurately who..._however, his grin vanished when the pen again hit the papers on Mustang's desk.

"Do you think you could possibly stop doing that?" Mustang looked slightly taken aback at this statement. He put the pen down and looked questioningly at Havoc.

"Doing what Lieutenant?" He asked. Noticing the pen had been removed from his grasp, Havoc decided that he had accomplished his mission anyway so simply shrugged and went back to his work. Mustang stared at his subordinate for a minute before shaking his head slightly and picking up the pen once more. Sometimes, he wondered what the hell he had done to land himself with such odd subordinates. Apart from Riza of course. _Riza..._his thoughts began to wander again and just as they started to do so, the pen descended upon the papers once more with a resounding _tap. _That was when Havoc lost it. He screamed in frustration, banging his fists on his desk as he did so, disrupting a mound of previously neatly stacked files and causing all the other occupants of the room to stare at him in confusion.

"Second Lieutenant, what is going on?" A cold voice asked from the doorway. Mustang couldn't help but smile widely as Riza entered the office. However, Riza was more concerned about the state of her surroundings rather than her superior's reaction. Havoc was still hysterical.

"What's going on? Why don't you ask HIM?" Havoc yelled pointing a finger accusingly at Mustang, who looked back bewilderedly. Riza cocked an eyebrow at her superior.

"Sir?" She asked questioningly

"Don't look at me I don't know what's going on!" He stated, holding his hands up in surrender. Riza sighed, seeing she wasn't going to get anywhere at this rate.

"Well second Lieutenant, I suggest you clean up this mess and get back to work. Sir, pleased refrain from doing whatever it is that is distracting him while I'm gone."

Mustang looked up at this last statement.

"Gone?" He asked worriedly, "Where are you going Hawkeye?" She sighed and turned to face him.

"I have a meeting with the fuehrer, Sir." Her eyes locked on to his and he understood exactly what this meeting was about. He instantly tensed, concern flooding through his veins. Hawkeye seemed to notice, as she quickly walked over to stand in front of his desk.

"Don't worry Sir. I will be fine." She stated quietly for only him to hear. He looked at her for a moment longer, wishing he could do something further. She smiled a rare smile to reassure him. He couldn't help but smile back at her, amazed at how this simple gesture affected him, managing to make him feel slightly better about the situation. But it was over as quickly as it had started and Mustang watched as his Lieutenant strode towards the door. He was overcome with the urge to say something, anything to her, but he couldn't think of the right words. Never the less he simply couldn't let her leave without saying something.

"Lieutenant!" He called just as she reached the doorway. She turned to stare back at him. Mustang gulped, realising that he had no idea what he should say. So he simply said the first thing that came into his head.

"Hurry back." He stated quietly, looking her dead in the eye. Despite the obscure nature of his words, the meaning behind them seemed to reach Riza. Her eyes softened under his gaze and giving him a small nod in return, left the office. Mustang sighed and leant back in his chair. He had nothing to do now but wait.

* * *

Riza was nervous. Not that anyone could tell by looking at her, her face set in her usual cool expression. But she couldn't help but feel nervous; even though she was sure there was nothing to worry about. She began to run through the events of the past few days in her mind, attempting to think of an event that could result in the Fuhrer believing there was anything more than a professional relationship between her and Roy. Apart from the incident when she passed out, she couldn't think of anything. Well nothing that he could have seen.

"Lieutenant?" She was brought out of her thoughts by the Fuhrer's secretary.

"The Fuhrer's ready to see you now." The woman stated with a smile, motioning towards the door. Riza thanked her and stood up, pushing her nervousness to the back of her mind. _Everything is going to be fine._ She told herself as she entered the Fuhrer's office. As soon as she walked through the door, she saluted perfectly at the figure that currently stood by the window.

"At ease Lieutenant Hawkeye. Please, take a seat." The Fuhrer smiled, gesturing towards the chair in front of his desk. Riza lowered her arm and walked steadily towards the chair. The Fuhrer crossed the room and sat behind his desk. He folded his hands together and rested his chin upon them, his good eye staring intently at Hawkeye. She gazed back without flinching.

"It has come to my attention Lieutenant that there have been certain questions raised concerning the relationship between you and Colonel Mustang. Are you aware of the laws concerning fraternisation Lieutenant?" Riza was taken aback for a moment.

"Not the precise wording of the laws themselves Sir but I was under the impression that any relationship within the chain of command was forbidden." The Fuhrer nodded at her statement.

"That's the ruling for the most part Lieutenant. So I will ask you this once." His face turned grim as his eye bore down on Riza.

"Is there any truth in these accusations Lieutenant Hawkeye?"

"No Sir." She replied instantly "The relationship between me and Colonel Mustang is of a purely professional nature." The Fuhrer's faced remained unchanging.

"Are you sure of that?" Riza blinked. The Fuhrer was asking her again? _What is going on? _She thought to herself. Yet without even a waver in her voice that expressed her thoughts she replied.

"Yes Sir". The Fuhrer sighed.

"Well then Lieutenant, there is something I would like you to explain."

* * *

"Lieutenant Colonel Sir, are you at least going to pretend to search for this file?" Maria Ross asked Hughes, who was currently sitting at his desk completely absorbed in his photographs. She sighed when she received no response. This was definitely going to be a long day. She looked back over at her superior officer, who thankfully only had two more photographs to look at. At least then she would get a response when she spoke to him. Carefully putting a photo of Elicia in a white dress holding a daisy on the large pile of photographs already on his desk, Hughes turned to the last photograph, grinning as he did so. However his grin soon vanished. Without warning he sprang up from his desk and began to rapidly begin searching the floor for something.

"Sir! With all due respect what the hell are you doing?" Maria yelled, completely caught off guard by his actions.

"I've lost the photo!" He yelled in response, still crawling along the floor. Maria sighed exasperatedly.

"Sir, you have hundreds, probably thousand's of photographs of your daughter, does one really..."

"This wasn't a photo of Elicia!" He screamed back at her. Maria looked confused at the statement for a moment. However her face turned pale as she realised what photo he was talking about.

"That's impossible" she stated, panic creeping into her voice "you showed it to me as soon as you had it developed! And we cleared up all of the photographs as soon as the Fuhr..." she trailed off as Hughes' eyes widened in horror. Maria gasped, her hand flying to her mouth as the two officers's realised what had happened.

"Oh god no" Hughes whispered. "_Please _no."

* * *

_Oh god no. Please no. _Riza's thoughts flew in every direction as she stared at the photograph before her. She was staring at photograph of her and Roy, arms wrapped around each other, kissing passionately. She couldn't speak. There was no way out of this situation now. She attempted to collect her thoughts together but to no avail.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye." The Fuhrer's voice cut through her thoughts. She stared back up at him as he gazed down on her. She closed her eyes tightly for a few seconds before she began her explanation. There was only one thing she could do now.

* * *

"Mustang here" Riza had been gone for nearly half an hour now. While he wasn't exactly worried about her, he would have felt better if she had returned by now. The phone was a welcome distraction.

"Colonel Mustang? There has been an incident down town that requires your attention. Severe damage to property occurred and while no civilians have been injured, many of them are complaining about..."

"Excuse me." Mustang cut the voice off before it could go into any further detail "But what has this got to do with me?"

"Well as the Fullmetal alchemist is under your command I was informed that the incident should be brought to your attention directly." Mustang groaned and raised a hand to his temple. As the officer continued to describe the situation to him, Mustang couldn't help but wonder if someone had grudge against him somewhere. Either that or the world was definitely out to get him today.

* * *

"Damn it Roy!" Hughes yelled, slamming the receiver down again. Maria was hovering nervously behind him.

"Still no answer?" She asked timidly. Hughes shook his head. As soon as the two had realised the picture was nowhere to be found, they had been trying to get into contact with Mustang and Hawkeye. However, Roy's phone had been constantly engaged.

"What do we do now Sir?" Ross asked. Hughes stood up, grabbing the rest of his photographs as he did so.

"We need to go find them." Hughes stated, marching out of the room, Ross following closely at his heels.

* * *

"Why did that bean sprout have to come back from Risenbool today? On top of that why the hell did he have to blow up an entire building on his first day back in central! God I'm going to be dealing with this for the next three months!" Roy continued to mumble under his breath as he walked down the corridor towards his office. The owner of the warehouse that Fullmetal had destroyed had demanded to see the alchemist's commanding officer, marching himself straight to central headquarters. It had taken Mustang nearly fifteen minutes to assure the man that he would be compensated fully for the damaged caused by the young alchemist. _The paper work for this is going to be hell! _Mustang thought to himself.

"Roy!" A shout from behind him brought him back to the present. He turned to see a frantic looking Hughes racing towards him with Ross in close pursuit. He stopped waiting for the two to catch up to him.

"Roy!" Hughes panted, bending down towards the ground, hands on his knees as he attempted to catch his breath. Hughes stared back up at his friend's bemused expression.

"There's...a bit of...a problem." He managed to get out between breaths.

"A problem with what Hughes?" Roy asked, completely confused. Ross decided it was a better idea if she spoke, as she was less exhausted than Hughes.

"Sir, we seemed to have...ummm..._misplaced _a certain photograph." She stated, not quite sure if it was the right time or place to inform Roy of their theories of the photographs whereabouts. Roy just continued to look at the two officers' as if they were insane.

"What on earth are you talking about Lieutenant? What photo..." he suddenly stopped, the blood draining from his face as he remembered the events that took place early that day.

"Oh shit" he stated before turning around and setting off at a run towards his offices. Ross ran after him, Hughes following at a slightly slower pace, panting as he did so. Mustang reached the door to his offices within a few seconds, pushing them open violently as he did so.

"Now really Colonel Mustang, there is no need to open the doors so aggressively. I don't want to have to pay for repairs just because one of my officers's decided to make an entrance." Mustang found his body snapping into a salute automatically as he came face to face with the Fuhrer. But his mind was hardly focused on that. It was more concerned by his first Lieutenant who was currently pulling her few belongings from the draws of her desk. He stared around the room. His fellow subordinates were looking helplessly at the scene, Fuery almost in tears. He turned his attention back to the Fuhrer, who was still looking at Mustang. Before he could utter a word, the Fuhrer raised his hand for silence.

"There is no need to say anything Mustang. Lieutenant Hawkeye has already explained the situation to me." With this he looked Hawkeye, who had finished placing all of her belongings into a bag and was now standing straight, her head bowed low, refusing to meet anyone's gaze.

"So it was obvious the decision that had to be made. You obviously do not need subordinates like her working around you. But considering that up until now Lieutenant Hawkeye's record has been exceptional, I have decided to transfer her immediately to southern headquarters." Mustang heard a gasp from behind him as his own eyes widened in shock. _No! I can't lose her, not now. There has to be a way to stop this, a way that allows her to stay. _

"But Sir!" Mustang found himself saying but was almost instantly interrupted by the Fuhrer.

"Colonel Mustang!" He stated, anger radiating through his voice, causing almost all of the occupants in the room to flinch.

"My decision is final. Be thankful that considering the nature of your relationship that only your lieutenant is affected. There are laws concerning fraternisation, as you are well aware of, and no one is exempt from these laws." The Fuhrer turned his attention back to Hawkeye who had remained in the same position throughout these exchanges.

"Now Lieutenant I suggest you return home. I'm sure you have a lot of packing to do." Hawkeye picked up her belongings along with her small black bag.

"Yes Sir" she uttered her voice flat and controlled. She kept her head bent as she walked towards the door. Roy couldn't move. He couldn't let her leave this way! However, a small push from behind caused him to stumble slightly into the room, allowing Hawkeye enough space to leave. She made no eye contact with anyone as she left the room. The Fuhrer followed her out, stopping only to look at Mustang for a moment before leaving the room. Silence hung in the air after their departure. No one knew what to say. The officers watched as Mustang walked across the room and slid himself into the chair on the other side of his desk. Hughes followed him. As soon as he entered the office Mustang's eyes flew up to him, anger blazing in their depths.

"Why did you push me? I could have stopped her from leaving, I could have..."

"Could have what Roy?" Hughes interrupted, raising his voice to match his friends

"The Fuhrer would have made her leave whether you stood in her way or not. The only difference would have been that you would have gotten into to trouble as well." Hughes sighed, sitting in the chair opposite Mustang.

"I'm sorry Roy. This is all my fault. I'm sure that the Fuhrer found the copy of the photograph of the two of you together, that's the reason why all of this has happened." Hughes gazed at his friend. 

Roy stared back at Hughes, anger written all over his features. However, it began to die as a frown replaced it.

"Why wasn't I reprimanded?" he asked quietly. Hughes frowned at the sudden change in topic.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I'm the superior officer. If the Fuhrer did, as you say find that photograph, wouldn't it make sense that I would be the one who would be made an example of?" Mustang wondered aloud. Hughes sighed as he realised what had happened.

"It's Hawkeye Roy." He began quietly, causing Roy to look at him questioningly. Seeing his friend's gaze he continued.

"If the truth came out about the nature of your relationship then your reputation would be tarnished. It would be even more difficult for you to reach your goal. Hawkeye would lay her own life on the line just to allow you to achieve your goals; she is hardly going to care about her reputation." Mustang raised his hands to his face in desperation as he realised what she had done.

"She lied so that only she would take the blame. All to protect me. Why! Why the hell would she do that?" He yelled in anguish at Hughes. Hughes sighed and stood, putting an arm on Roy's shoulder in comfort.

"Do you really have to ask me that?" He replied quietly. Roy placed his head in his hands once more. Hughes sighed and squeezed his friend's shoulder.

"I'll be back soon." He stated, as he left the room. Roy barely even heard him. He was too consumed in his own thoughts and guilt at what had happened. He had lost the most important person in his life. What was he meant to do now? _No. _He corrected himself. _No I haven't lost her. Not yet at least. _With that he launched himself out of his chair and strode across the office, grabbing his coat as he did so.

"I'm taking the rest of the day off." He stated to no one in particular, not caring if they even heard him. _I'm not letting you go Riza_ he thought to himself as he left headquarters. _I can't let you go. _

**A/N: Not many more chapters left of this story! But I actually have ideas for a sequel, anyone interested? Let me know. The next chapter should be up soon, at least I hope so. As ever, please review with your thoughts, I love to hear from you! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So sorry, I really was hoping this would be posted quicker! My thanks to MoonStarDutchess, mushra brisingir, RoyXRiza, 1****st**** Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, winglessfairy25, Red's 21****st**** and Cheiko Yumi Usama for taking the time to review. I hope all who are reading enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 11**

Riza couldn't remember the walk back to her apartment, but she had somehow managed to get there. Her mind seemed frozen; she still couldn't comprehend what had happened. She shut the door to her apartment behind her and leaned her head back on the frame, allowing the bag of her belongings to drop to the floor. She had done the right thing, the _only _thing she could have done in that situation. She just hoped it had been enough. There was a part of her that suspected that before this day ended she would have to do something else, something she had dreaded having to do from the moment she set eyes on the photograph on the table. She only hoped she was wrong. Sensing his master's distress, Hayate padded slowly across the apartment to Riza. He whined pitifully, nuzzling her hand as he did so. She smiled half heartedly at the puppy, patting his head as she spoke.

"Well boy. Looks like we have a lot of packing to do." She attempted to keep her voice from trembling, but it was hopeless. She took a deep breath, refusing to let her emotions overcome her. She straightened, picked up her bag once more and resigned herself to the task at hand. At least, for the moment, packing her belongings would take her mind off Roy.

* * *

He wasn't sure how long the phone had been ringing for, but considering the situation, it had been ringing for far too long. The dark haired man was at his wits end. How could everything have gone so wrong in just a few short hours? He was trying to believe that there was a way out of this situation, but he was having a difficult time figuring it out. He needed help in this, _badly. _However, the only person who he could think of who could have even the smallest chance of rectifying this mess was not answering the phone! He was just about to give up when a voice on the other end announced that his prayers had at last been answered.

"Finally! I was beginning to think that the world was completely against me today!" Cried the dark haired man, forgetting himself for a moment. However, laughter was the only response he received.

"Despite what people seem to believe, I do have work to do around here. Now, what do I owe the pleasure of this phone call? Is everything progressing nicely?" The dark haired man cringed slightly at the tone of the other man. He wasn't exactly looking forward to repeating what had just happened.

"Well..." he began slowly, attempting to think of how to phrase the events in a way that seemed at least slightly encouraging. He decided to start with the positive elements.

"In a way, the plan was a success. It is my belief that the Colonel and his Lieutenant did finally confess their feelings to each other." He started, but before he could finish the statement, the voice on the other end interrupted.

"Well I am surprised! I thought it would take them much longer, considering how stubborn the two of them are! Well that just goes to show that they are perfect for each other. As I said before we should have started this mission years ago." The dark haired man sighed. He didn't like making people unhappy, and the voice sounded almost elated at the prospect of the two of them finally being together. However, he took in a deep breath and stated.

"There's a problem." Silence greeted him on the other end of the receiver. A moment passed before the voice responded, in a somewhat graver tone.

"What happened?" As quickly as he could, the dark haired man relayed all that had transpired concerning the Fuhrer's discovery of the two officers. He was once again greeted with silence as the voice on the other end digested the information.

"This is interesting." The dark haired man started, not expecting this response. Before he could even collect his thoughts the voice continued speaking.

"In fact, this could almost work in our favour." The dark haired man couldn't take it anymore. He did not like being kept out of the loop.

"What do you mean by that? The situation couldn't possibly be any worse! The two of them are forbidden by law from being together and Hawkeye is being transferred to Southern Headquarters!"

"Tell me." The voice on the other end of the phone stated, somewhat more calmly, "Do you remember what the fraternisation laws say?" The dark haired man looked stunned for a second.

"Well, yes of course I know what they state, which is exactly..."

"Which is exactly why this situation is more hopeful than it appears." The voice cut in. The dark haired man opened his mouth wordlessly at the receiver, wondering if the other man had completely lost his mind. However, his thoughts were cut short when the voice continued.

"The transfer is a more difficult matter to deal with. This may take a good deal of planning. I may need some damage control on your end, at least until I can personally assist myself."

"Yes of course, I have people here that are more than happy to..." the dark haired man's eyes widened in shock as he realised what had just been said.

"Personally assist!" He spluttered "does that...does that mean..."

"Yes." The voice replied. "I'm coming to Central.

* * *

"Yes Sir, I understand. Thank you Sir." Riza put the phone back on the cradle, her hands trembling as she did so. Her head dropped to her hands and she sighed. _Two days_ she thought to herself. _I knew that the transfer would be quick, but I expected that I would have at least a week. Oh well, at least that means I will keep myself busy. _She sighed, looking up once more. She knew that she should start organising everything, but she felt so drained and miserable that she didn't even have the energy to lift herself from the sofa. She sighed and leaned back, closing her eyes. Perhaps she should just discharge herself from the military, lead a civilian life. She could stay in Central then, keep her friends, the small parts of her life they were not connected to the military. Maybe even she and Roy could have a real relationship then. But she knew that was just a fantasy. She had forgotten to be anything more than a soldier a long time ago, and she doubted she would be qualified for any other carrier. And as far as her relationship with Roy was concerned, she doubted that it could progress after what had just happened. It was her duty to protect him and help him to achieve his goal but she had failed, almost causing his reputation to be tarnished in the process. She hadn't been good enough as his aide; she was certainly not good enough to be anything more to him. She never had been. These events just proved it. She drew in a shuddering breath, forcing the tears that were threatening to fall to stay unshed. She had done her duty, nothing more. There was no reason for her to cry. Her thoughts were cut off when she heard a loud knock at the door. She groaned, hauling herself to her feet and stumbling across to the door. She threw it open and stared at the figure in the doorway.

"What are you doing here Sir?" She said with a sigh, refusing to look him in the eye.

"Can I come in?" Roy asked; keeping his voice as neutral as possible. Riza sighed and nodded, turning her back to him and walking back into her apartment. She heard him close the door but still refused to look at him. The whole situation was difficult as it stood, but him being here was sending her emotions through the roof. If she wanted to stay in control she needed to steady herself first. Without warning a pair of strong arms curled around her waist, embracing her from behind. Riza sighed and leaned into him, feeling comforted and relaxed for the first time in hours. She closed her eyes, completely contented. Mustang smiled to himself, breathing in the scent of her hair, kissing the top of her head as he did so. However the sudden movement caused Riza to snap back to reality. She opened her eyes and broke free of his hold, walking further into her apartment. Mustang frowned at her actions, worry starting to form in his mind.

"What are you doing here Sir? It's hardly a good idea for you to come to my apartment." Roy couldn't understand this. What did she expect him to do, just take this lying down? Act as if nothing ever happened?

"I had to see you." He stated

"Why Sir?" She still couldn't face him.

"What the hell do you mean why? I turn up to the office to find that not only have you been taken from my command but you're being transferred to Southern Headquarters!"

"I was only doing my duty Sir; it was all I could do to protect you." Mustang's hands clenched into fists as he closed his eyes at the blank tone of her voice. How could she act like it was all nothing at all? He knew that underneath her cool exterior she was hurting, but she refused to let him in. Damn 

it why couldn't she just let him in for once! But he had to stay calm. Confronting her, demanding that she tell him how she felt, attempting to tell her that she needn't have gone to those lengths for him was useless. She would only close herself off further. Instead he sighed and sat down on the sofa. Looking up at her back he asked.

"When are you leaving?" For a moment he thought he saw her tremble slightly, but if she did it was barely visible.

"In two days Sir, at eleven." Mustang's eyes widened. Two days? Was that all? He sighed and leaned back into the cushions.

"Well looks like we have a lot of packing to do then" hearing this statement Riza whipped around in an instant, staring at him incredulously.

"We Sir? What are you talking about?" Mustang smiled at her, getting up from the sofa and moving to stand in front of her.

"Do you honestly think I would let you go? If you can't stay here, then I'll just have to come with you." He closed the gap between them, holding her close.

"I can't lose you now Riza. I need you. I always need you." He whispered, tightening his grip on her. Riza's heart was torn. She didn't know what to do. He cared for her, cared for her so much that he was willing to risk everything he had worked for just to stay with her. She wanted to throw her arms around him, tell him how much she wanted him to go with her, to stay with her always. But she couldn't. She took in a shuddering breath and broke away once more.

"It's taken you years to get to this far, to make it to Central. To go to Southern Headquarters' would be a step down for you. You can't do that."

"I don't care." Riza turned and for the first time since he had arrived she found herself staring up at his face. She was shocked at the determination she found there.

"I will still become Fuhrer, someday. But I would never have got this far if it hadn't been for you, how am I meant to continue without you by my side? Going to Southern Headquarters may be a step down but it just means that my goal may take me a little longer. But it's all worth it. You're worth it."

"No." Mustang frowned at the woman before him. She was staring back at him, grim faced and determined.

"I won't let you." She continued, this time unable to look away from his face. "I am not worth sacrificing everything you have worked for. I'm sorry Sir but your emotions are clouding your judgement, and I cannot let you do this." As soon as she had finished she looked down at the floor, unsure of what to do now. She was shocked when Mustang spoke.

"My emotions huh? So tell me Riza, do _your _emotions mean nothing to you?" His voice was quiet, hurt laced in every syllable. Riza's body shook when she heard the statement. _Why are you doing this to me? _Her mind screamed in anguish_ can't you see this is killing me? _However she pushed the thoughts from her mind and answered.

"I don't know what you're talking a..."

"You know damn well what I'm talking about!" Riza almost gasped at the volume and tone of his words.

"Don't you tell me that you don't feel a thing Riza Hawkeye, because I know that's a lie! You may pretend to be the perfect statue soldier, the ice queen but I know that this is hurting you just as much as it's hurting me. And you know how I know that? Because I damn well know that you love me just as much as I love you. So you can stop feeding me your bullshit right now."

"I never said that I loved you." Mustang flinched as if he had been shot. Riza stood head bowed, gazing at the floor once more. But her voice was strong, without a waver or a flickered to betray her thoughts. Yet she continued without looking up.

"I don't ever recalling saying that I loved you Sir. I don't know where you got that from but..." she cut short by his lips on hers. She hadn't noticed him cross the room towards her until it was too late. Riza tried to resist but failed, his arms almost crushing her as they refused to let her go. Although she was hardly putting up much of a fight against him. The kiss intensified, Riza losing all feeling in her arms as Mustang gripped her tighter, but she didn't care. She had never been kissed like this before, never been wanted by someone so much. It was almost as if he was trying to possess her, to make her his by just a kiss. She couldn't help but respond, loosing herself in the desperation and passion that they were both feeling. They broke away panting, but still Roy didn't let go of her. He leaned his forehead against hers, kissing her lightly on the lips before whispering hoarsely.

"Say it then. Tell me you don't love me Riza. Look me in the eye and say you don't. Because I know that you do and I know that there is nothing that can come between us." Riza raised her eyes to meet his. She sighed softly, breathing in his scent,leaning in and kissing him once. She pulled her arms from his grasp to wrap them around his neck. She gazed into his eyes.

"Roy." She stated slowly, and then she paused. Her gaze dropped and then she met his dark eyes once more.

"I don't love you. And there is no way that I ever could." And she let go, turning her body so that she was no longer facing him.

"I suggest you leave Sir, I have a lot of packing to do." She commented her tone neutral once more. There was silence in her apartment before the sound of military boots clacking on her flooring was heard, followed closely by the sound of the door opening. It slammed shut with a resounding crash. And with that she broke, falling to the floor hard, tears streaming down her face. She curled herself up into a ball, sobbing wretchedly, crying, almost screaming, not caring if the whole building heard her. She pounded her fist into the floor, the banging joining with her sobs. After few minutes her rage subsided and she was left with the despair, raising her hands to her face as she continued to weep.

"I'm so sorry Roy." She whispered through her tears. "But you have come so far, I can't be the one to stand in your way now, no matter how much I love you." She dissolved into incoherent sobs once again. She continued to cry until the sound of her own tears lulled her into a fitful sleep.

**A/N: Ummm yeah...so...damn that was slightly more depressing than I originally planned, please don't kill me! I apologise if it's OOC as well. I hope its okay. Please let me know what you think with a review! Next chapter shall be up very soon. Until then! **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thank you so much to Cheiko Yumi Usama, MoonStarDutchess, 1****st**** Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, xGloryHartx, winglessfairy25, mushra brisingir, CO Raven, evelynvm29, RoyXRiza, Red's 21****st****,Vejhed and '-'soni13'-' for the reviews. Please enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 12**

Havoc sighed as he strode through the corridors of Central Headquarters the next morning. Considering the events that had taken place recently, he assumed that today was not going to be a good day. His thoughts were confirmed as soon as he walked into the office. He was greeted by Fuery's worried gaze. He groaned and looked down at the younger man.

"Alright, what's happened?" Fuery sidestepped to his left giving Havoc a view of Hawkeye's desk. The blonde haired second Lieutenant spluttered at the sight before him. The desk was covered in not only papers but folders, two clipboards with documents attached, something that looked suspiciously like requisition forms and for some strange reason a few maps.

"What on earth is all that!" Cried a voice from behind them. The two men turned to see second Lieutenant Breda standing in the doorway, munching on the remnants of a bacon sandwich. Havoc shrugged in response, drawing closer to the messy desk.

"Some of its requisition forms that need to be checked, a few are just documents that need to be filed." He picked up the first piece of paper from one of the stacks and began reading. He frowned.

"I don't even understand what this says!" He stated, throwing it down in disgust.

"What about the maps?" Fuery asked. Again Havoc shrugged.

"No clue. I guess I never realised how much Hawkeye really did around here. Damn how the hell did she balance all of this plus helping the chief with his work!" Breda sighed.

"I'm not sure, but we need to at least attempt to get some of this done."

"I agree." Havoc stated, turning on his heel and walking towards the door. "I'll go and pick up our work for the day, the sooner we get that done, the sooner we can start on that lot." He gestured towards the desk that was previously Hawkeye's before walking out of the door.

"Hey! Don't forget to pick up Mustang's work while you're at it!" Breda yelled at his retreating back. Havoc got half way down the corridor before he stopped. _Hang on a sec, _he thought to himself, _I know where my paper work comes from but where the hell do I get the Colonel's from? I don't even know what his work is; it would always be ready on his desk before he came in. _Havoc sighed and continued to walk suddenly desperate for a cigarette. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Roy Mustang stumbled slightly as he began walking up the steps towards headquarters. He was late. Beyond late in fact. But then again, who in his office was really going to say anything? His subordinates were damn lucky he was even coming in to the office today, considering the hang over he'd woken up with. He had almost called in sick, not wanting to be around anything that would remind him of yesterday, but being at work kept him busy, which in turn stopped him from thinking too much. Yes, working was certainly better than being left alone with his thoughts. He stomped through the corridors until he approached the door to his office, which he threw open slightly more violently than was necessary. The other occupants of the room jumped and stared up at their commanding officer. Upon seeing his face almost all of them quickly returned to their work, Master Sergeant Fuery whimpering slightly as he did so. Havoc glanced at the clock and blinked.

"Hey chief, you do realised that it's almost lunch time right?" Mustang only growled in response, marching into his own office, slamming the door behind him. His four subordinates exchanged looks before returning to their work. They had known their superior would not have taken the whole situation well, but this was worse than they were expecting. He looked terrible, his face pasty and unshaven, dark circles under his eyes signalling he had barely slept. He was either hung over or still drunk, which was doing nothing to improve his mood. Without warning, Mustang's door swung open, causing Breda to knock a pile of folders off his desk.

"What is this?" Mustang spat at them, gesturing towards a piece of paper in his hand.

"That would be paperwork Sir." Falman stated without missing a beat. Mustang raised a hand to his head before replying.

"Yes I know that it's paperwork, but why is it on my desk? As far as I'm aware, I have nothing to do with artillery shipments from across the eastern boarder!" Slowly, all eyes turned towards Havoc. Glaring slightly at his fellow officers he looked back up at his superior. He raised his hands apologetically.

"Sorry Sir, but I had no idea what your paperwork looked like. That all looked familiar so I assumed it was yours." There was silence for a few moments. Then with one last glare at his second Lieutenant, Mustang turned on his heel and marched straight out of the office, but not without slamming the door in the process. This caused all of the documents that were on Hawkeye's desk to tumble on to the floor. Once more silence descended upon the office, as each member of Mustang's team looked at the mess in despair.

"I'm going to lunch." Havoc muttered, standing up and leaving as quickly as he could manage.

* * *

Mustang seriously couldn't believe it. How difficult was it to fetch a few documents? Havoc had stated that he didn't know what he was looking for, but that couldn't be true could it? That man had been under his command for _years. _But then again, as long as Havoc had been there, so had Hawkeye and she had always prepared his paperwork, so there was no need for anyone else to do it. His train of thought was interrupted by someone tapping him on the shoulder. He turned, and sighed.

"Maes, I'm really not in the mood right now." He stated. Hughes scrunched up his face slightly in response.

"Did you stop by the whisky factory on your way home last night? Seriously Roy, ever heard of mouth wash?" Roy groaned and raised a hand to his temple once more. This was really not doing his headache any good.

"Is there something you wanted?" He asked his friend, attempting to keep the annoyance out of his voice.

"Did you go to a bar last night?" Hughes asked a warning note in his voice. Roy grimaced at his tone. _What you really means is did I hook up with a woman last night_ he thought to himself.

"I had enough at home, I didn't see the point." He replied, before turning and continuing his way down the corridor. Unsurprisingly, his friend followed.

"That's a relief, I must say. But drinking yourself senseless is not going to help." Roy snorted, but didn't bother responding. Hughes frowned, deciding that it was going to take a lot more to spur his friend into action.

"Are you going to tell me you're giving up on this?" He asked.

"Nothing to give up on." Roy relied. Hughes stopped and stared at his friend. Grabbing him by the arm, he spun a slightly surprised Mustang around to face him.

"What's wrong with you? Since when have you acted like this, like nothing that's happened matters. Don't tell me you don't care about this, about her..."

"I'm not the one who doesn't care!" Mustang interrupted, his voice cracking dangerously. He whipped back around leaving Hughes standing there gaping. Before Maes could say another word Roy spoke.

"Just...just leave it alone Hughes. Please." And with that he left. Hughes stared after him for a moment before a frown crossed his face.

"That was interesting." He said to himself. Then his eyes widened slightly. "More hopeful than it appears...Damn, why am I wasting time here!" He cried, causing a few passing officers to look at him in shock. However, this didn't bother him as he was already racing back towards his office in investigations.

* * *

"This is terrible. I just can't believe this is happening." Havoc sighed and nodded in agreement. He turned and looked over at Maria Ross.

"Have you spoken to her since it happened?" Maria shook her head sadly.

"I tried calling her last night. She wouldn't pick up the phone. I'm so worried about her. I never imagined this would happen." Havoc took one last drag of his cigarette before stubbing it out on the bench.

"Yeah, I thought that when the two of them finally got together it would stick." He stated.

"How's the Colonel doing?" Maria asked. Havoc turned and merely looked at her. She sighed and stood. Havoc followed suit, and the two began to walk back inside.

"I just don't know what we can do to help. Is there anything we can even do?" Maria asked turning to the blonde second Lieutenant. He snorted.

"Not that I can think of. Unless you want to start begging on your hands and knees to the Fuhrer." He replied with a smile. Maria couldn't help but smile slightly in return.

"I would but not right now. He's on the war path today, considering all the reports and documents concerning the incident in the north need to be handed in today." She responded.

"Well I'm glad none of that is my responsibility." Havoc commented with a laugh. Maria frowned and opened her mouth to say something when...

"THAT'S IT! YES YES YES THAT'S IT! HOW COULD I HAVE BEEN SO BLIND, IT'S SO SIMPLE?" The two officers jumped at the sound of a familiar shriek. They rounded the corner at a run and continued straight into the investigations department. Maria gasped and Havoc held back a laugh at the sight before them. It looked like there had been an explosion. Cabinets were left open at random, their contents spilled haphazardly on to the floor and right in the very centre of this paper mountain sat Lieutenant Colonel Hughes, hugging a file lovingly against his chest.

"Lieutenant Colonel, what the hell is going on?" Maria yelled, wondering not for the first time in her life whether Hughes was really sane. Sensing their presence in the room, Hughes straightened and addressed the two officers.

"I found it! It may have taken me almost an hour but I found it! I guess that explain why no one ever reads this stuff, I mean it's almost impossible to find. I really need to go through all of these one day..."

"Sir." Havoc interrupted, remembering that Hughes had a tendency to digress into the incomprehensible, "What did you find?"

However, Hughes was too wrapped up in his own thoughts to pay attention to the others.

"This could work! I'm not exactly sure how it would work, but it's a start at least. But I'm not exactly sure how I could convince them. A little more research could help in this, but there isn't really enough time." He stopped suddenly. Slowly he turned on his heel to face the two officers, a slow smile spreading across his face. Both Ross and Havoc instantly took a step back.

"I think I'm going to need some help after all." He stated the smile growing ever wider. Havoc and Ross gulped. _I knew it_ Havoc thought to himself _this is definitely, DEFIANTELY not a good day. _

* * *

Mustang sighed as he walked through the streets of central. Somehow he had made it through the day. The whole day without her. He couldn't remember the last time he'd done that. Of course, she had had the odd sick day, but she would usually call at least twice to make sure that they were all still on target. But today it was like she had never even been there and this was what it would be like for the unforeseeable future. He didn't like it, and he wasn't the only one. The rest of his team had been rushing around all day attempting to get everything in order while still doing Hawkeye's work. He had hoped they had managed, considering his own paperwork took twice as long without her there to help. _I guess you never truly appreciate something until it's gone, _he thought to himself. And she really was gone now. He had waited too long, been too blind and now the woman he loved was leaving his life forever. He sighed once more as he trudged toward his apartment, resigning himself to another night alone with his guilt, misery and whisky.

* * *

"Is this the last one?" Gracia asked, pointing towards the box in front of her.

"Yes, thank you." Riza replied, as she placed her uniform in the suitcase. She wouldn't be needing it tomorrow, as her duties in Southern Headquarters did not start until the day after she arrived. She straightened and looked at the apartment. It was so bare, so empty it was almost frightening. It was slightly disconcerting that her life could be packed away in such a small space of time.

"Aunty Riza?" A small voice broke through her thoughts. She gazed down at the little girl in front of her and smiled.

"Yes Elicia?" She asked.

"Do you really have to go?" She asked, her small voice tinged with sadness. Riza bent down on her knees so she was at the child's level.

"Yes sweetie I'm afraid so. But don't worry, I'll come back and visit, I promise." She replied giving the child a reassuring smile. Elicia's lip wobbled.

"But you can't go! If you go Uncle Roy will be sad!" She said with a snivel. Riza froze suddenly, the child's words hitting her hard. She attempted to make her voice work but somehow she just couldn't make herself do it. The words were true, completely accurate. There was nothing she could say to counter them.

"Elicia darling, why don't you go and help mummy with the last of Aunty Riza's stuff?" Maes' voice rang through the apartment. Elicia sniffed and nodded, running past her dad and out of the front door. As soon as she was gone Maes turned towards Riza, a look of concern on his face.

"Are you okay?" He asked gently, walking towards her. Riza straightened, mask firmly back in place. She allowed a small smile to cross her mouth before replying

"Yes, of course." Maes frowned back at her, knowing she was lying. Riza sighed and turned to gaze out of the window.

"It's better this way." She commented, almost to reassure herself.

"He loves you, you know." His words stung but she let them. She deserved it, completely and totally. After everything that she had let happen recently, she deserved to suffer for the rest of her life.

"It's better this way." She whispered once more, although the words themselves had lost the conviction they once had.

"All done." Riza turned to see Gracia and Elicia in the doorway. She put on a smile for them.

"Thank you so much, I don't know what I would have done without your help." Gracia laughed and walked over to embrace her friend.

"It was nothing." Letting her go she looked down at the younger woman.

"Call us as soon as you get there, alright?" Riza nodded. Gracia gave her one last smile before lifting Elicia up to give her a hug. After reassuring the child she would come back and see her soon, the two left leaving Maes and Riza alone. Maes smiled slightly at her.

"Take care of yourself, okay?" He asked. Riza smiled

"Yes Sir." She commented, snapping into a salute. Maes laughed once before turning around to leave.

"Hughes." He turned at the sound of her voice. Riza kept her gaze firmly on the ground.

"Make sure he's alright for me. And just make sure he stays on target, no matter what." She raised her eyes at the last statement. Maes nodded, understanding dawning in his mind. He suddenly smiled.

"Don't worry, you know I will. Plus I know that if I slip up, you will be right back here to shoot me for it!"

"That's right." She stated her face completely serious. Maes laughed and with a final wave left the apartment. Left alone once again Riza stared at the empty room.

"It's better this way." She whispered once more as a few lonely tears crept down her face.

* * *

"This is appalling." The Fuhrer stated, staring down at the files before him. He picked up another document, looking at in disgust.

"These dates don't even make sense! Someone of lower rank must have completed this, that's the only explanation I can think of. This really is dreadful. The man is not only a Colonel, but a state alchemist and yet this is the work he produces!" he searched through the mass of paper on his desk muttering as he did so.

"I wouldn't have minded on any other day, but these files had to be completed correctly by this evening, that why I had them sent to Mustang's department."

"Well, you know my suggestion" said a voice from the corner. The Fuhrer chucked.

"Yes, but you're opinion's on Mustang are rather...bias shall we say." It was the other man's turn to chuckle.

"Yes, but it would certainly improve the situation no end. You can't deny that." The Fuhrer signed and sat back thinking for a few moments.

"Yes, I believe you are right. This is intolerable, it cannot continue. At least with your suggestion it means that mistakes like this can never happen again. It's a shame though. They will be losing someone of great value, but in the long run it's probably for the best. Is my secretary still here?"

"She was when I came in." The Fuhrer nodded.

"Good. I want to see Colonel Mustang in my office tomorrow morning. We will sort this out once and for all."

**A/N: And the next one is the last chapter. I can't believe this is almost finished! Please review with your thoughts. Until next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: My first Royai fanfic is now over! I'm kinda sad now; it was horrible hitting that "complete" button. This was so much fun to write, I'm so happy I got such wonderful encouragement from so many people! Thank you ever so much to EVERYONE who has read this. My special thanks to MoonStarDutchess, 1****st**** Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, Chieko Yumi Usama, winglessfairy25, xGloryHartx, cherryblossompopstar411, Vejhed, Red's 21****st**** and ItaKure who reviewed. I hope you all enjoy the last chapter!**

**Chapter 13**

_BANG BANG BANG_. Riza groaned and opened her eyes slowly, attempting to clear the haze of sleep from them. She rolled over and squinted and the alarm clock on the bedside table. It was seven thirty. She whimpered and collapsed on to the bed. Her train wasn't until eleven meaning she didn't need to wake up until ten. She allowed her mind to begin to fall back into slumber when...

_BANG BANG_. She sat up sharply. Someone was knocking at her door. She frowned and reached over to the bedside table for her gun. Who would be knocking on her door at seven thirty in the morning? She ran through a host of scenarios in her mind, none of which were good, as she slowly made her way to her door. The knocking had not ceased as she approached, which only added to her worry and confusion. She reached out and swiftly pulled the door open. She froze. Her eyes widened and she almost dropped her gun in shock.

"Wh...What are you doing here?" She spluttered.

* * *

Hughes sighed and stared at the clock. It was five to eleven. He had better get going. He lifted himself off his chair slowly, not really looking forward to this. Maria raised her head from the files she was gazing at absently as he walked past, but she didn't say anything. She knew where he was going. Hughes walked quickly through the corridors until he reached Mustang's office. Taking a deep breath he stepped into the room. He was shocked at how quiet it was. More than quiet, it was almost silent, as if the occupants were almost afraid to make any sound, any acknowledgement that they were there. Breda, Falman and Fuery were ploughing their way through a large amount of work while Havoc was simply staring off into space. At the sound of the door opening, the four had looked up, but quickly looked back at their work when they realised who it was. All except Havoc. He gave Hughes a lingering look before flicking his eyes towards the clock. Hughes inclined his head slightly and strode up to Mustang's closed door. Without even bothering to knock her opened it and walked in.

Mustang was standing at the large window, gazing out towards the horizon. He didn't even seem to notice that Hughes had walked into the room. Maes gave his friend's back a pitying look. He couldn't even think of where to begin.

"What time is it?" Hughes jumped slightly, not expecting Mustang to speak. He fumbled with his sleeve to see his watch.

"It's eleven oh three." He stated, attempting to keep his voice light. Mustang's shoulders slumped at this response but he didn't turn around. He sighed heavily, resting his forehead against the glass.

"She's really gone." His voice was barely above a whisper. Hughes flinched at the amount of pain that his friend expressed in those few words. He didn't know what to say. Roy was right of course, she really was gone, there was nothing he could say or do that could change that now. Fortunately for him he didn't have to, as a knock at the door drew the two soldier's attention. Hughes and Roy turned to see a soldier saluting them.

"Colonel Mustang Sir, the Fuhrer wants to see you immediately." He stated. Roy sighed heavily.

"Thank you Sergeant." He replied. The soldier nodded, saluted once more before turning on his heel and leaving the room. Without another word to Hughes or his subordinates, Roy followed. Silence descended upon the men as they continued to stare at the door.

"Well...what do we do now?" Havoc asked turning to Hughes, causing the rest of the men to frown in confusion. Hughes sighed and flopped into a chair. He shrugged.

"The only thing we can do. We wait." Havoc stared back.

"You mean you don't..."

"It's out of my hands now. I'm not even totally sure what all of this is about." He stretched his arms up above his head before turning to look at Havoc once more.

"But I'm certain it won't be long until we find out."

* * *

Mustang trudged down the hallway towards the Fuhrer's office, allowing his feet to take him there automatically. His mind was focused elsewhere. He hadn't been able to sleep at all, his mind too preoccupied on what ifs and if only's to allow him rest. He had come up with a dozen plans of action, started to dial her number at least seven times and lost count of the amount of times he had got up to march straight over to her apartment. But he knew it was just fantasy. His reality had sped away on a train to Southern Headquarters.

"Colonel Mustang? The Fuhrer is waiting." Without realising it, he had already made his way to the Fuhrer's office. He nodded at the Fuhrer's secretary in thanks before proceeding through to his chambers.

"Ah Colonel Mustang, at last. Please, sit" the Fuhrer gestured to the chair on the opposite side of his desk from where he was sitting. The Colonel nodded, doing as he was bid. The Fuhrer studied him over the top of his hands, his gaze piercing and serious. For the first time that day, Mustang felt something other than self loathing and despair. He was getting nervous.

"Well Colonel, we have a slight problem." Mustang frowned slightly, not entirely sure what was coming.

"Problem Sir?" He questioned.

"Yes, with your department." Mustang blinked and his frown depended. What on earth had happened now! Seeing his confused expression the Fuhrer began to elaborate.

"Yesterday, a set of extremely urgent documents concerning the incident in the North were sent to your offices. Considering how impeccable the standard of paperwork had always been in your department, it seemed only natural that they would be sent there." _Impeccable standard of paperwork? _Mustang thought to himself as the Fuhrer paused in his explanation, _there is only one person who is capable of earning us that reputation. _Sensing his thoughts were about to delve in to dangerous territory, Roy dragged himself back to the present just as the Fuhrer continued to speak.

"However, the results were far from pleasing." Mustang gulped at this statement.

"Hardly any of the documents were actually completed. Those that were were filed incorrectly and some were even signed in the wrong places, making it impossible to submit them. On top of that, a large portion of the daily work assigned to your department was not completed yesterday. When we sent men to retrieve these documents from your offices, we found them in such disarray it was virtually impossible to locate them! The cleaner even refused to step foot in your offices!" The Fuhrer sighed and stared at Mustang intently.

"This cannot continue Mustang. Not only are you a Colonel of the Amestresian army, a high post for someone of your age, but you are a State Alchemist. Mistakes like this are inexcusable." Mustang knew he was in trouble now. He had never had to be reprimanded like this by a superior, his performance never lacking considering what he was striving to achieve. He opened his mouth to say something, anything that could redeem him when the Fuhrer raised his hand for silence.

"I don't want to hear an explanation Mustang. I have already made my decision on how to deal with this situation." Mustang held his breath.

"It is obvious that you need more help. I am assigning you a new aide." Mustang was taken aback. A new aide? He was expecting to be demoted! Then suddenly the full force of the Fuhrer's words hit him. _I can't get a new aide! That would be like I was replacing Riza. No, there is no way I could ever do that to her. _Regaining his composure, Mustang addressed the Fuhrer.

"Sir, the offer is very kind, but I simply do not need any more help..."

"This is not an offer Mustang, it is an order. And as for you not needing any help, I think that yesterday's events have already proved that wrong. Besides, I have already assigned someone to help you. They will be starting today." Roy slumped slightly in his chair. There was nothing he could do to stop this now. He had to accept it. He nodded glumly, not trusting himself to speak.

"Good man." The Fuhrer stated, moving to the left and opening a draw of his desk. He pulled out a form and a pen and handed them to Mustang.

"I need your signature on this." He stated calmly. Mustang picked up the pen and signed the document, not even bothering to read it through. He slid it back across to the Fuhrer. He raised his eyes when he realised that the Fuhrer had not taken it. Mustang frowned as he tried to read the expression that was flitting across his superior's face. He was looking at Roy as if he was mad, probably due to how he had just signed something without bothering to read it, which was not really a good move on his part. But there was something else. Possibly..._amusement?_ Before Roy could contemplate this further, the Fuhrer took the form back and stood up. Mustang followed suit.

"Well Colonel, I suggest you get back to work, you certainly have much to do." Roy nodded and saluted turning and walking back towards the door.

"Oh, Mustang?" Roy turned

"Yes Sir?" The Fuhrer smiled at him before asking.

"Have you read the fraternisation laws?" Mustang's mouth fell open at the question. What on earth was he asking him that for? Why did it even matter anymore? Taking his silence as a negative answer, the Fuhrer continued.

"I suggest that you do so. For future reference." And with that he sat back at his desk and returned to his work. Mustang glared at the Fuhrer once more before marching straight out of the doors, feeling angry and humiliated. As soon as he had left the Fuhrer took out the form he had sighed.

"Please pass that on to the appropriate person." He stated, without looking up.

"Yes Sir" came the reply.

* * *

Hughes had just started to look through his second collection of photographs when the door to Mustang's offices slammed open, causing him to scatter them on to the floor. The five men turned and stared at Roy as he marched into the room.

"What's going on chief?" Havoc asked warily. Mustang turned, anger blazing in his eyes as he glared at his subordinates.

"Apparently our department is not working well enough. What the hell were you all doing yesterday?" he roared. Havoc glared back at his commanding officer, completely fed up with his attitude. He felt sorry for Roy and understood that he was hurting but there was no need to take it out on people that were trying to help him.

"With all due respect Sir, we tried our best! In case you have forgotten we had to do twice as much paperwork without Hawkeye here!" The rest of the men cringed at Havoc using her name. They had carefully avoided doing that for the past few days.

"Well, at least you won't have to worry about that any longer." Mustang spat back venomously. Havoc's expression switched from anger to confusion.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Roy sighed, feeling exhausted as the anger seeped out of him.

"I have been assigned a new aide." He explained tiredly. There were several gasps from the men. Hughes stood up from retrieving his photographs to gaze at his friend. He moved forward towards him.

"Roy..." he began

"Excuse me?" All eyes turned towards the door where a petite dark haired woman stood, her arms bulging with folders.

"Is this Colonel Mustang's office?" She asked. All of the men nodded, staring mutely at the woman. She frowned slightly confused. Mustang sighed and addressed her.

"Follow me." He stated, marching back into his office.

"Yes Sir." She replied. Roy sat at his desk as the woman followed him in, balancing the files neatly on the desk and begun arranging them. Roy took the time to look at his new assistant. She was a Second Lieutenant and exceptionally attractive, with dark hair and eyes that stood out due to her pale complexion and a subtle amount of eye makeup. She wore her dress uniform complete with a knee length skirt and low heels that showed off her legs. Yes, in all respects she was beautiful. But she wasn't Riza. She could never replace Riza. Having finished organising the reports she smiled slightly at Mustang.

"These Sir need to be done by the end of the day and these are directly from the Fuhrer. They need to be completed by four." She stated. He nodded in understanding.

"Thank you Lieutenant. You may go now." She smiled once more then saluted.

"Thank you Sir." And with that she was gone. The others watched her leave before turning to look at their commanding officer. Roy was now firmly engaged in completing the Fuehrer's paperwork. Without warning Hughes spun around and marched out of the offices, leaving the four men alone once more. There was silence before Breda stated

"Who wants to bet that Havoc get's rejected by the new girl by the end of the week?"

* * *

Hughes couldn't take much more of this. It was not supposed to end this way! He had put far too much work into this for it to be ignored, couldn't anyone see that! And he refused to stand by and watch his friend become more and more depressed by the situation. He was going to do something. However he was so caught up in his own thoughts that he walked straight into two officer's that were coming down the corridor in the opposite direction.

"Oh I'm so sorry." He stated. A familiar laugh caught his attention. He quickly snapped into a salute as he recognised the figure before him. The man turned to his companion

"Carry on, I'll meet you there. I need a word with the Lieutenant Colonel here" The younger officer nodded and continued down the corridor, leaving the two men to their conversation.

* * *

Havoc yawned and looked around the office. Everyone was working diligently, but he really couldn't be bothered. He had spent a large amount of time yesterday doing more than his fair share of work only to get yelled at by his superior. Then he had spent a hell of a lot of time helping Hughes and that had got them nowhere as well. He was tired of doing things that were pointless. So staring off into space and having fantasies concerning Mustang's new assistant seemed like a better way to spend his time. He closed his eyes and didn't reopen them when the door clicked open. However, he did open them when he heard the unmistakable click of heels and movement of the military dress uniform skirt. _She's back! _He thought gleefully. Having only had a small glimpse of the woman, he was severely looking forward to seeing her again and turned in his chair swiftly. His mouth fell open at the sight before him. Before he could stop it a strangled gasp escaped from his throat causing his fellow officers to glance up. Breda chocked on his biscuit, Furey fell off his chair and Falman simply stared open mouthed. However, Mustang's assistant simply flashed the men a small smile before walking into her new superior's office. Hearing the unmistakable click of heels, Roy sighed.

"I'm rather busy at the moment, if I need anything I will let you know." He stated, attempting to not seem rude.

"Of course Sir, I am sorry to have disturbed you." His heart stopped. Ever so slowly, he raised his eyes skyward, not daring to blink. His eyes widened.

"Riza..." he whispered, unable to keep the pleading tone out of his voice. Riza Hawkeye looked back at her superior, a small smile gracing her lips.

"Yes Sir." She whispered back. "I'm sorry that I could not deliver your paperwork before, I was detained by the Fuhrer, but I see that Second Lieutenant Morris did just as I asked." Roy stood up, his hands shaking, no longer listening to her conversation. He then paused. He wasn't entirely sure what to do now. A sudden crash from the other side of the room drew their attention. It appeared that Havoc had stood in such a rush that he had tipped his chair over.

"Ummm...say, I hear a phone...ringing...outside...uhh yeh." And with that he rushed out of the room.

"He'll need help with that...phone." Breda stated, grabbing the packed of biscuits and following Havoc.

"It sounds broken, I think the phone needs fixing!" Fuery added, hurrying out. Falman stood and looked at his superiors for a moment before adding.

"Ummm...what they said." And leaving the room in a hurry. Roy just shook his head. _Where the hell do I find these people? _He wondered before turning his attention back to the blonde in front of him. For a moment neither one of them said anything. Mustang took in a deep breath, deciding to start.

"Why are you here?" He blurted put, instantly regretting how it sounded. However, Riza responded all the same.

"You needed a new assistant. Apparently I am the only person qualified for the job." She smiled slightly at the comment, and Roy couldn't help but smile as well. He moved from behind his desk to stand closer to her, but not too close. He was still confused.

"But...you were transferred, because of what we...because of what happened." He stated, unable to quite say the words. To his surprise, Riza pulled out a sheet of paper and gave it to him. Mustang instantly recognised it as the form he had sighed earlier that morning.

"The fraternisation laws clearly state that except for special circumstances, there are to be no relationships between officers in the same chain of command." Mustang continued to stare at her perplexed. Riza bit her lip slightly and then moved forward so there was very little space between them. Hesitantly, she took his hand and held it in her own. When he didn't pull away she relaxed slightly, looked up into his eyes and continued.

"There have only been a few cases where these relationships have been permitted, but it has been known to happen. Apparently Hughes, Havoc and Ross did extensive research on this." Roy couldn't help but grin at the thought. That definitely sounded like Maes! He probably threatened the other two with pictures until they helped.

"And according to the Fuhrer, you were all falling apart without me here." Riza stated, causing Mustang's attention to snap back to her. To his annoyance, he found his face started to colour slightly at her statement. However, before he could say anything to this, Riza began to speak again.

"So in light of such a compelling argument and support from others, the Fuhrer has decided to make an exception in this case. He just needed you to sign the form." Roy froze, unable to make his brain function. He was torn in two. Half of him was deliriously happy, so much so that he was bordering on sprouting glasses and becoming Maes Hughes. The other half was still totally confused. Why would Riza want this? She didn't care about him. He dropped his gaze from hers to where their hands were still intertwined. Keeping his eyes fixed on their hands, he asked.

"Do you really want this? Do you really want...me?" The last part was said in a whispered, but Riza heard it. Pain shot through her heart at the tone of his voice. She reached out and with her free hand and lifted his chin so that he would meet her eyes. Roy was surprised to see tears shining there.

"Roy...what I did, I had to do. I have to protect you, it's my duty. Not only that I have to protect you because..." she paused, gripping his hand once more, feeling suddenly terrified. To her surprise, she felt him squeeze her hand back. It was all she needed. She looked back up to him once more.

"Because I love you." She said quietly. It felt as if something had snapped in Roy's mind. She loved him! After all that they had been through, all that he had done, she still loved him. He grinned and pulled her towards him and kissed her deeply. Riza closed her eyes and lifted her hands to his face, allowing a few stray tears to fall from her eyes. When at last they broke away, he smiled and wiped the tears away with his fingers and leaned his forehead against hers.

"I love you too." He said in reply, receiving a true smile from her in return. All at once a host of cheers meet their ears, causing the two to jump. They turned and found Breda, Falman, Fuery, Havoc and Maria cheering and clapping, Armstrong sobbing and sparkling and Hughes snapping photographs while hopping like a pixie in the doorway. The two laughed, Roy wrapping his arms around Riza's waist and pulling her close. She gazed up at him and smiled. Suddenly Roy looked at her strangely.

"What's with the skirt?" He asked. Riza smiled

"I packed all of my uniforms already. Since this was so last minute I ended up having to wear my dress uniform." Seeing a new expression cross his face she frowned and swiped at his arm

"Don't start getting any ideas Roy Mustang; I am not ever going to be wearing a mini skirt!" She stated crossly. To her surprise Roy laughed and kissed her. He smiled and said

"Start getting ideas? They've been there for years; you're just bringing them closer to reality!" Riza snorted.

"Yes, well keep dreaming." Before Roy could say anything else in protest she kissed him once more, knocking all thoughts from his mind.

* * *

Hughes sighed at the scene before him. Snapping one last photo, he removed himself from the group. He turned to the man sitting down on a chair a few feet away.

"A perfect end if I do say so myself." He stated proudly. The man laughed and turned to Hughes

"Yes, we finally managed to sort out that little mess. Though as I said before, we should have started this years ago." Hughes grinned

"Oh I don't know General; I think the timing of this worked quite well. I'm sort of sorry that it's over, but I'm glad I don't have to keep running around cleaning up Roy's mistakes. Mission accomplished eh?" Hughes stated. General Grumman however, turned back to Maes.

"I'm sorry Lieutenant Colonel, but this is far from over. This was just the first part in a much greater plan I have for my granddaughter and Mustang." With this he stood up and began to walk away. Suddenly he stopped and turned towards Hughes.

"I could do with a little help, if you are interested in completing your mission." He stated. Hughes frowned and said

"Completing it? How do you mean..." suddenly a thought dawned on Hughes. The General chuckled when he saw the Lieutenant Colonel's face.

"Oh yes. It has been my plan all along to have the Colonel and his Lieutenant married. This was just the first part of the plan. Do you wish to help me?" Slowly, a familiar smile started to spread across Maes Hughes' face, which got all the wider as a plan slowly stared to formulate in his mind. Did he want to help? He laughed as he skipped up to General Grumman. Did he really need to answer?

**The End**

**A/N: And the story continues in "The Mission" which is up on my profile now! **

**Please drop by one final review to let me know what you thought. I hope you have all enjoyed "The Inspection!"**


End file.
